Incubus
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: When one of Lucy's spells backfire, Lincoln doesn't think much of it. But soon he discovers that there is indeed something supernatural at play...the kind of thing that makes the women around him want him. Is this all too good to be true, or are there consequences waiting to spring on him?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a dark and stormy night, though Lucy wished it was. It would've been thematic, she felt. Nature, however, didn't seem inclined to change her schedule for one person.

_Sigh._

She looked over to her sleeping roommate, Lynn. A thin, silvery line of drool poured out of the jock's mouth and onto her chin where it shimmered in the moonlight. Her mouth was barely open, and Lucy couldn't hear a sound from her. That struck her as odd, since Lynn usually snored loudly, but Lucy just chalked it up to her being incredibly tired. Lucy carefully got out of bed, cautious to not make a noise, and tiptoed over to her older sister. She put her ear near her mouth, and she could just barely hear the faintest sounds of air going in and out.

Whether she was snoring or not, she was asleep. And that's what was important to Lucy.

"Sigh." She didn't know why she said that. At this point, it was more an impulse than anything.

She was carefully not to do anything else that might rouse her sporty sister as she walked over to the door and opened it just wide enough for her to slip out into the hallway.

She quickened her pace. By the time she stopped, she was in the attic. Her only brother, Lincoln, was waiting for her. A curious and somewhat annoyed look was on his face. Unlike her, Lincoln actually slept at night, so dragging himself out of bed at this hour wasn't easy. Lucy appreciated that he did so anyway. She also appreciated that he brought all the things they would need: a few candles, some powder in a bag, a vial, a knife from the kitchen, and a cookie. The cookie wasn't really needed, but Lucy was hungry.

"Alright, Luce, here's everything you wanted," he said, pointing to all the goods at his feet like a merchant at a bazaar. "So what do you need all this for?"

Lucy didn't answer. Her mouth was full of cookie. She did kneel down on her knees, and Lincoln did the same. When she finished her midnight snack, she spoke to him.

"We're going to do a ritual. I thought I already told you that."

Lincoln shook his head. "Yeah, you told me we were going to do another of your kooky rituals," he said, "but you didn't tell me _what_ it was for. Are we gonna try summoning pixies again?"

His tone was dismissive, almost mocking, and Lucy felt irritated and saddened. She didn't let it show in her voice, though. "No, Lincoln. We're not going to try to summon pixies."

He stretched his arms, letting the joints pop. "So what are we doing?"

"You'll see."

The ritual was simple enough. She lit three candles and put them in the form of a triangle. She took the vial and placed it in front of her, then drew the knife and swiftly, before Lincoln could stop her, cut her index finger.

"Lucy!"

Her blood dripped into the opening. Once she had got a few droplets in there, she let Lincoln perform his brotherly duty of worrying about her. He reached over to her and grabbed her hand, examining the cut with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright? Why did you that? D-Do you need to go get Mom and Dad?"

"No. What I need you to do is cut your finger as well."

Lincoln's brow furrowed. "Lucy, I'm not going to cut myself."

"Please," she begged. Her tone got a little lighter, and she let her lip quiver a little. Clearly she was trying to play with his emotions by assuming the sweet little sister role, but the graveness of her tone made it a little hard to pull off.

It worked, though. Lincoln huffed out an angry sigh, and reluctantly took the knife from her.

"You owe me for this," he told her. He then bit down on his lip and brought the edge of the blade to his finger. He tried once… twice… thrice to cut the skin, but he chickened out each time. Lucy giggled, and that got to Lincoln. He finally cut his finger, and Lucy touched his hand. "In here," she ordered softly, placing his index finger above the vial and letting his blood drip in to mix with hers.

She put the vial in the middle of the candles, and it began to glow. Lincoln blinked rapidly when he saw the faint glow inside, and he looked back to his sister, eyes wide. She ignored him, pulling out a dusty book of magic and reciting some words. Lincoln didn't recognize them at all. It sounded vaguely European… a bit like Latin, really.

The winds began to howl, and the earth beneath them began to tremble. Lincoln fell to the ground, right on his chin, and glanced back at Lucy. "Lucy!" he cried.

She reached for the pouch of powder, and put her hand in. She tossed the contents of the pouch onto the candles…

There was a bright explosion, and Lincoln remembered nothing else.

* * *

He woke up in bed the next morning with a start. His pillow was drenched with the sweat that had formed on the back of his neck. His chest was heaving as he panted. He had the strange feeling that when he woke up... it was like his soul had been violently thrown back into his body.

He checked his finger for the cut, and found nothing. There was no sign that the skin had been broken. He blinked a few times, confused, until it dawned on him that everything that had happened was probably just been a dream.

"A dream… yeah, that's it," Lincoln said. And what an atmospheric dream it was.

He flipped his hand over, and noticed something new. There was a red mark that covered the back of his hand. He brought it to his face and blinked a few times. He then titled his head.

_You know, from this angle, it looks kinda like a walnut._

"Mosquitoes," he concluded. "Mosquitoes must've gotten into my room again. I bet one of my sisters left the door open. Again."

Well, no sense crying over a few bites. Lincoln leapt out of bed in an extraordinary bound, and quickly changed out of his pajamas into his typical orange shirt and jeans. He checked himself in the mirror before he went, and he winked at his reflection. "Looking good, Linc," he complimented himself like a dork.

He went down the stairs, and found Lori on the couch with her eyes narrowed on her phone and her thumbs slamming on the screen with enough speed to rival a jet plane. "Good morning, Lori," he said to her.

She looked up from her phone, and her scowl was replaced by a half-smile. "Oh. Good morning, twerp."

"You look like you're angry at your phone," Lincoln noted.

His eldest sister sighed. "It's Carol. She's been blowing up a lot on swiftypic lately."

"Carol? Carol Pingrey?"

"Is there any other Carol I talk about?" Lori rolled her eyes.

"I thought you two were friends now."

"Oh, we _were_ friends," Lori said, with all the sassyness of a black teen working register, "but then I heard from Becky, who heard from Whitney, who heard from Lisa (not our sister, different one), who heard from Chaz, who heard from Chaz's dog, who… look, the point is that Becky told me Carol was telling everyone I had a big nose, so we are officially BFNs. Best Friends _NEVER_! And I'm going to _CRUSH_ her online!"

Lori was almost frothing at this point, so Lincoln took a step back. He offered her a sheepish grin and an even more sheepish chuckle. "W-Well, I hope you beat her. Um, if it's a contest that is."

"Thanks, Lincoln," Lori said, before getting back to her phone.

Lincoln didn't even have time to turn around before he heard a high-pitched "_Lincoln_!" coming from the kitchen. He rushed in and saw Lola standing in front of him, her arms crossed and her mouth a thin line of displeasure.

"You know, it takes more muscles to frown than it takes to smile," Lincoln said. "You'll keep up your beauty if you smile more."

"Don't try to sweet-talk me, mister," Lola said sternly, pointing an angry finger at him. "You were supposed to serve tea to me and Miss Unicorn at Tea Time yesterday."

"I was?"

Wrong answer. Lola snarled, and Lincoln remembered, somewhat hazily, that he had promised her that he would be her butler yesterday. But hey, it wasn't his fault that he forgot! Clyde had invited him over to his house to try out his new massage chair and watch the new Planet Wars movie that has all the geeks whining. He wasn't going to give that up to dress up in a tight suit and pour imaginary tea for a stuffed animal.

_Lincoln, with great power comes great responsibility, _his conscience told him, _and you, as the older brother, have a responsibility to play with your sister. Even if you think it's stupid. Which it totally is, I'm not disagreeing with you. Unicorns are stupid._

"Sorry, Lola," he said. "I got caught up in other things, so I guess I forgot. I'll make it up to you, though."

"How?" she asked shrilly.

He reached to his side and produced a piece of paper and a marker. He scribbled some things down, and carefully tore the page to pieces. He handed it to Lola, and declared, "Those are coupons. Every time you cash one of those in, I'll drop whatever I'm doing and play with you."

She gasped, and her eyes sparkled. "You promise?"

"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

She hugged his leg, all displeasure evaporated from her pretty little face. "Oh, how could I have been mad at you? Even when you mess up – which is way too often - you always know how to make it up to me."

He patted her head fondly, and when she broke away from his leg, he went over to the table and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He glanced over at his side to see Lucy eating a piece of toasted bread (though given how toasted it was, it would be more accurate to say she was eating a piece of charcoal).

Memories of his dream came back to him. Slicing their fingers, the earthquake, the loud explosion… it seemed so vivid too. He could recount almost every detail, from the sights to the smells to the eerie feel of it all. But surely it didn't actually happen. If it did, Lori or Lola would've said something about it. But just to be sure, Lincoln looked at her finger when she brought the toast to her mouth. No cut, nor was there a sign that there had ever been a cut.

Lucy glanced at him, noticing him staring. She cradled her breakfast defensively. "My toast."

"I don't want your toast. I was just, well, thinking about this dream I had last night."

"Sigh. Normally, I'd delight in dream-reading, but I can't. Last night I failed miserably, and a dark cloud has come to hang over my head. A stormy, cruel cloud of failure that denies me the glowing joy that comes from above."

"You failed at something?"

She looked at the back of her hand, then nodded. Before Lincoln could interrogate her for more, Luna and Luan stormed into the kitchen, and it didn't take long for Lincoln to see that they were _mad._

Luna stomped the ground. Her fluffy indigo slippers did little to muffle the sounds of an angry Luna putting all her weight in every step. Her fists were curled at her side, and her eyebrows were angled angrily. Likewise, Luan seemed really upset. Her lips were usually turned upwards in a smile, but now they were peeled back so she could bare her teeth. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes constantly darted to Luna. If she could shoot daggers from her pupils, Luna would've been dead ten-times over.

Lincoln recognized what was going on.

Sister Fight.

_Oh dear…_

Luna sat next to Lincoln, while Luan took a seat by Lucy. The two brunettes glared at each other, and the unfortunate siblings trapped between them squirmed uncomfortably. Luna reached to the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and took a banana. The act looked less like grabbing breakfast and more like a challenge. Luan, likewise, took a banana from the bowl, and the two began to peel and eat their food.

There was a thick silence circling them, and Lincoln decided to be the brave soul that would break the ice. "So..."

"You took it without asking, and then you lost it!" Luan shouted at Luna.

"I didn't do it on purpose, but since I did, I'm happy I lost it!" Luna shouted back. "What the hell would someone like you even need with it anyways?"

"You're the last person to be judging me about anything, you druggie," Luan hissed.

"It was a little bit of weed a few months ago. And I told you that in confidence, you snitch."

"Snitch? Is that the word you wanted to say? Come on, say what you really want to say. I bet it rhymes with snitch."

"Alright, fine! Luan, you're a foocking b-"

"Good morning, family," Lynn Sr. declared cheerfully as he appeared in the doorway. Luna quickly closed her mouth and shot Luan a dirty look. She returned to her banana after mumbling a greeting to her father. Lincoln couldn't thank the universe enough for sending their dad in at that moment. The tension was thick enough to be put on the Thiccverse Booru (yep, that's a thing). If Luna had actually said that word… well, a dust-cloud fight wasn't out of the question.

Lincoln quickly ate the rest of his cereal, and drank the milk like it was a competition. "I'm done," he announced to no one in particular. He left, and Lucy got up and walked out of the kitchen with him.

"Crazy stuff, huh?" he said to his dark-haired sister.

"Sigh. It happens a lot. It'd happen to you more often if you shared a room with someone."

"No offense, Luce, but I don't think it would. I'm not as petty as you girls."

The sides of her lips curled into an amused smile. He couldn't tell what she meant by that smile. Was she agreeing with him, or trying to subtly tell him he was just as bad.

_Women. So hard to decipher._

Then he heard a gasp from Lucy. That was enough to put him on edge, because Lucy never gasped in surprise. She said the word "Gasp" but that was it. When she actually gasped, you knew something was wrong.

He spun around to her, and felt as she grabbed his hand and lifted it to her bangs. Her eyes, hidden behind black hairs, studied the red mark on his flesh. "Lincoln, what is this?" she asked, her dull tone undermined by concern.

"It's just a few mosquito bites. I think. I don't really know," he admitted.

Her mouth furled, unsure. She let his hand go, and looked him dead in the eyes… to the best of her ability.

"Lincoln, I want you to promise me something," she said, and before he could ask what, she continued, "I want you to promise that if anything strange happens, you'll come to me right away."

"Strange? What kind of strange?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but thought better of it. She kept silent.

"Fine," he said. "I'll come to you if something out of the ordinary happens."

He then turned away and started up the stairs. Lucy watched him go, and watched his hand swing ideally by his side. She bit down on her lip, and exhaled softly. "Sigh," she said.

This time, it wasn't just an impulse.

* * *

It seemed like someone in the sky decided to repay Lincoln for his turbulent night and morning. His afternoon was largely peaceful. For once, no one barged into his room while he was getting comfortable. He spent an hour reading comics in his underwear, then put on his clothes as he grabbed his laptop and wasted his afternoon away watching pirated movies (courtesy of Lori, who showed him a good place to download them) and eating cheesy chips. The temperature of his room was also perfect – cool, but not cold enough to warrant putting on extra layer of clothing. And by the time the sun started setting, his room was bathed in a warm orange glow that made him realize just how nice life was sometimes.

Then he heard yelling, and his tranquility was shattered.

He opened the door and went down the hall to Luna and Luan's room, where the two girls were engaged in a fierce shouting match that quickly escalated into a physical fight. Lincoln found himself sighing. _No rest for the wicked, _he supposed.

"Luna! Luan!" he shouted, and the two girls paused their brawl. Luan's long ponytail was in Luna's hand, and the rocker's cheek was housing Luan's fist. They both looked at their younger brother. Their eyes were blazing with fiery energy. How dare this puny mortal stop this clash of the titans?

"You two should, uh, stop fighting," Lincoln suggested meekly. He didn't really have a plan he was going off. He felt like he should've had one.

"Why? So Luna doesn't have to learn her lesson? So she can get away with what she did and do it all over again?" Luan demanded.

"What did she do?"

"She lost my diary!"

"It was an accident!" Luna shouted.

"You shouldn't have even had it in the first place!"

Lincoln didn't have a diary, though he knew some of sisters kept their own. One time, he had taken Lori's, and what she did to him taught him that a diary was serious business. Diaries were where the girls kept records of everything that was important in life. It was where they wrote about the boys they liked, or the thoughts they felt needed to be recorded, or the dirty little secrets they happened upon. Luan especially cared for her diary, and Lincoln knew that. All their sisters knew that. He was surprised Luna didn't.

The two started sniping at each other, and the more they did, the clearer it became to Lincoln what had exactly happened: Luna was looking for something when she found Luan's secret diary. Having been pranked by Luan earlier that day, Luna took the diary for her own prank. She hid it in the basement, and waited patiently for Luan to find out with a giggling smile on her face. When Luan noticed, the two of them went down into the basement together to find that… it was gone. And Luan _freaked_.

"Who knows what could've happened to it?! What if one of our sisters got it and they're now going through my secrets? Or what if Charles or Cliff tore it up?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough, you talentless cunt!"

Luna's eyes narrowed, and her grin turned vicious.

"_Look who's talking._"

At that moment, the air rushed out of the room. Lincoln took a quick step back. Luan looked like she was ready to murder Luna and wear her severed head around her neck. Her hand trembled, and Luna was sure she was going to hit her…

"Lincoln, I want to sleep in your room tonight."

Lincoln blinked. "What?"

"When Lynn and Lucy fight, Lynn goes to you. I want to do the same."

"Well, er, you see… I don't think there's enough room for both of us..."

"Then you can sleep here," was the last thing Luan said before she stormed out of the room. Lincoln listened as her footsteps began to get quieter, and then to the door of his room as she closed it shut. The boy sighed; at least had his comfortable underwear on. He could sleep in that.

He looked over at Luna, ready to crack a joke to break the tension, but when he saw the look in her eyes, the joke stayed clogged in his throat. The anger was still there, but there was something else lurking in her doe-like eyes…

Regret.

_Why did I say that to her?_

She slumped down, her butt hitting the lower bunk of their bunk bed. Her head hung in shame. Lincoln felt paralyzed for a moment, but he then took a few steps towards her. She was way taller than him, but the way she hunched over with shame made it seem like he towered over her. She looked up, and met her brother's gaze.

"Luna, why are you fighting with her?"

There was no blame in his tone.

Luna sighed, and shook her head lightly. "I don't know, bro," she said. "I lost the diary, yeah, and I'm not going act like I'm in the right here. But… the way she exploded on me down there… I mean, you should've heard her, Lincoln. She said a bunch of awful shit, and she made it sound like I lost her book of secrets on purpose. You know I didn't, right?"

Lincoln nodded, and Luna took some comfort from that. "At this point, I'm just trying to say things to hurt her like she hurt me."

"You two shouldn't be doing that, though. You two are sisters. Hell, you're like best friends."

"You think I want to keep fighting?" she snapped at him. "Look, I'll fully admit it's my fault, and I'll swallow my pride and say my sorries, but not until she does it first."

And therein is the main hurdle of a fight between women. When a woman and a man fight, the man is usually able to approach the woman and say that he's sorry for this and that, and for a bunch of things that he shouldn't even be sorry for. But women are used to being on the receiving end of an apology, so when they fought with each other, it tended to last.

It wasn't just Luna and Luan like this, either. Lynn and Lucy could be equally vicious. "_Maybe if you wore deodorant, people would only run from your rotten personality and not your rotten stench." "I don't need advice on getting people to like me from a girl who's only friends are dead people." _And then Lynn would come over to Lincoln's room, and he'd improvise a way to get them talking, and then they'd go back to being the best of friends. Luna and Luan were the same. It would just take some more time.

Lincoln reached up to rub his temple. His relaxing afternoon might as well have not happened. "Well, I guess we're bunking together tonight," Lincoln said, "so I'll just go get some aspirin and be right back. I feel a headache coming on."

"Take your time, dude."

She felt something odd as she watched her brother leave. It was faint, weird feeling that she couldn't identify right away. Her skin felt a bit flushed, and her heart… her heart was beginning to beat…

* * *

When he marched outside, Lisa was there waiting for him. She had a clipboard out, like a teacher waiting to interrogate her student. She walked alongside Lincoln as the boy headed down the stairs. "I couldn't help but overhear the quarrel between Luna and Luan. Am I correct in assuming that the two are not on speaking terms at the current moment?"

"Yep."

Lisa scribbled something down, but said no more on the topic. Instead, she pointed at Lincoln's hand with her pen, at the red mark on his skin. "Pardon me for asking, brother, but what's wrong with your hand?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it. It's probably just a rash or a mosquito bite."

"Does it itch?"

Those words gave him pause. Come to think of it, it didn't itch. If it really was a rash or an insect bite, shouldn't he have felt something by now? "Not really," he said slowly.

"I see."

"Look, Lisa, is there a point to all this?"

"Just observing human behavior," Lisa admitted. "Ever since my poop studies were forbidden by Mother and Father, I've found the social sciences to be my new passion."

"Well, that's good to hear," Lincoln said. They were in the kitchen now. Lincoln opened up a cabinet where some of the medicines were kept, and swallowed his headache pills. He chugged down a glass of water with them for good measure. When he wiped his mouth, he didn't feel pained anymore. If anything, he felt really good. The room was starting to spin, and his senses heightened. He could smell the spices in the air from lunch hours ago, he could see the colors around him spin and blur like a pleasant color wheel, and he could feel everything.

_Was what I took really aspirin?_

Lincoln and Lisa didn't notice it, but his mark glowed faintly.

"Well, goodnight, Lisa," he said to his sister, which puzzled her. It wasn't nighttime, it was only about seven thirty.

He went back upstairs, to Luna's room, and he closed the door behind him. Unconsciously, he locked the door.

"Well, we've had a long day," said Lincoln, stretching his arms to the ceiling, "so let's hit the hay."

"Fine with me," said Luna. Lincoln expected her to get up and climb to her top bunk, but to his surprise, she simply lay her body on the mattress she was already sitting on. She titled her head towards him, her eyes half-lidded, and Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Luna… aren't you going to sleep on your bed?"

"Naw, dude. I'm fine down here. To tell you the truth, I've always wanted this bunk more."

That was a lie. Lincoln knew she had begged Luan for the top bunk. But whatever, it didn't concern him. He went over to the ladder, and had yet to put his foot on the first rung when he heard her say, "Bro, what are doing, trying to climb into my bed? You're naughty," she said with a hearty giggle.

"But um… where am I supposed to..."

Luna grinned, and patted Luan's mattress, the one she was laying on. "Right here, little dude."

"I don't think we should sleep on the same bed-"

"Oh, come on, Lincoln. What, are you afraid I'm going to bite?" She gnashed her teeth playfully. Lincoln watched as a red blush spread on her cheeks, trying to hide under the dark shadows that wrapped them. "It'll be fine, Linc. Just come lay down next to your _big sis_."

"O-Okay," he said with a dry mouth.

He took off his pants, leaving only his orange polo and red boxers on. He got into bed besides her, laying down on his side, trying his best not to touch or s-smell her. His efforts were in vain; he felt Luna wrap her arms around him and draw him in until his back was touching her breasts. He could feel her heartbeat under those mounds of flesh. Her heart thundered fast… oh so fast…

"_Sleep tight_," she whispered into his ear, and promptly passed out.

* * *

There was a song lyric that Luna sometimes sung that was coming to Lincoln's mind. _It's three AM and I can't sleep. _It wasn't literally three, but it had been dark outside for a long time, and Lincoln still couldn't sleep.

Luna's grip on him was, despite the fact that she was sleeping, still firm. Not that Lincoln wanted her to let him go. The entire time he had been laying there on his right side, his hyper-senses were absorbing every detail they could of Luna. Every time his nose inhaled air, the sweet fragrance of his sister flew into his nostrils. Every time he shifted slightly, he could feel her soft, warm presence on his body, and when their skin brushed, the area she touched would light up with fire. And in those moments that he turned his head, so that his eyes might behold the woman holding onto him like a life saver, he was met with sleeping visage of who he once saw as his older sister, but now saw as the most beautiful woman in the world. Her moonlit skin shone with silver, and he found himself passing the time by counting the many freckles that blessed her pink cheeks.

Counting her freckles was a lot like counting sheep: it didn't help him go to sleep. He slammed his head into the pillow with frustration. His eyes were so sore they hurt. He wanted to close them, but he couldn't. Every time he did, vivid fantasies would appear. He saw himself turning his sister over on her back, tearing off the clothing that kept her body hidden from him, kissing her from her neck to her breasts, then having her as a husband has his wife.

It made him shiver with fear, disgust... and maybe a little excitement.

For the first hour, he could resist. But as time marched on, he forgot why he was resisting? Something about being family… right?

The mark on his hand glowed brighter.

Her hand slipped downwards, skidding across his thigh, until it touched somewhere not supposed to be touched. His erection had been hard before, but now it swelled to a size Lincoln didn't think possible. Constrained by his underwear, it was in pain. It needed to be free. No, it needed to be sheathed inside someone…

"L-Lincoln?"

Her voice was soft, and her breath cooled his burning cheek.

"Luna, I..."

His body quaked with need. She got up and sat on her knees, her eyes blinking as they adapted to the pitch blackness. Lincoln fell on his back, and his chest heaved with effort. He felt like he was going to die.

Luna's eye trailed his body, until they landed on the swelling in his pants. Maybe it was the darkness, but Lincoln could've sworn he saw her lick her lips.

"Is something wrong, bro?"

He nodded.

She looked at his underwear, at the tent he was pitching. She brought her hand to it, and she looked up at him, a mischievous smile printed on her face. "Is something wrong down here?" she asked in a husky voice.

"It feels bad," he panted, ashamed of how closely his words resembled a whine.

"Do you… want me to make you feel good?"

Her hand began to rub his penis and testes through the cloth, and Lincoln had to bite back a moan. Her hands were rough from years of playing the strings of the guitar, but that only made her touch better. Her palm was moving in a circle, toying with the young man. She wouldn't give him what he wanted until he said it.

"Please make me feel good."

Luna grinned wolfishly; he was hers.

The hazy, dizzying feeling got stronger as he felt Luna slowly slide his boxers down his legs. He lifted himself to help her, and felt the cold air rush past his exposed butt. He planted himself back down, and could feel Luna's hand start massaging his sack. She eyed his steaming boner, and she whistled. "Hot damn. Though… it looks pretty repressed, Lincoln."

"Repressed?"

"You need to masturbate more often, dude. Here, let me show you how..."

Two hands took control of his genitals. One cupped his sack, weighing his balls like a scale. The other slowly wrapped its fingers around his length. Electricity shot through Lincoln's body when he felt her thumb play with his tip, and he groaned. He could feel something coming out, and that something turned out to be clear fluid.

"You gotta masturbate," she repeated her advice. "It's good for you."

Dipping her finger into the sticky pre-cum that pooled from his erection, she began to spread it along his head, then his shaft. Soon, the entire penis was coated in the liquid. He was ready.

All the while, his mark glowed.

Lincoln moaned as Luna started to rub her hand up and down his shaft. The hotness of his cock was cooled when Luna applied the secretion, but now the friction was making it warm again. She stroked him off slowly at first, letting it go down from the tip of his cockhead to the base of his shaft, but then her speed increased, and so did the volume of Lincoln's moans.

"Quiet!" she hissed. "The walls are razor thin."

"Right, sorry," he said between gasps.

He could feel Luna's other hand playing with his genitals, almost like she was tickling it. He didn't have many hairs growing on it, which made it easier for Luna to toy with. Soon she was slapping it against her palm like a bouncy ball. It was the smell of it… the smell was driving her wild. So strong, so musky…

She pumped his cock a few more times, giving him some strokes he wouldn't soon forget, but she found that her mouth was watering. She stared at his throbbing hard cock like it was a delicious piece of juicy steak - a juicy steak that she wanted in her mouth. She wanted to lick it with her tongue, to nibble on his flesh, to squeeze his "special sauce" out of him and let it wash down her throat.

She adjusted her position. She lay down on her stomach, letting her feet hang off the side of the bed. She slapped his inner thigh, and Lincoln pulled his legs apart. His face was glowing red, and his breaths were quick. Luna knew she was doing a good job, which was a surprise. It was her first time, after all.

"You wanna know what's better than jacking it, Linc?" she asked, and without giving him time to answer, said, "Letting someone do this for you."

She started by licking his balls. Her rough tongue ran over the firm sack, and Lincoln felt a million nerve endings lit up in song. Her wet organ circled on the ridges, like a skater on an ice rink. She left a trail of saliva, and by the time she was getting to finish, she was licking up her own spit.

She then took his balls entirely in her mouth. Her head bobbed as the testicles dove in and out of her orifice. She didn't want to keep his penis unattended, though, because when she did it would twitch sadly. She brought her hand back to it and began to run along his shaft again. She needed to keep it prepared for her mouth, after all. Luna Loud does not take flaccid penises in her mouth!

The room was filled with wet noises as Luna pleasured her brother. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something was telling him that this was wrong, and that they shouldn't be doing this. But he paid it no attention. It was like he was hypnotized, a horny trace where all he could really do with himself was stroke Luna's pixie cut hair and watch as she worked his dick like a pro.

Soon, her glossy lip touched his head, and her entire mouth followed. She didn't play around: she swallowed his entire length in one go. She choked on it, and felt herself cough on his shaft. "Easy, easy," Lincoln told her, his voice barely a faint whisper.

She mumbled something on his prick, and Lincoln interpreted it as _I'm fine_.

Once she got the hang of it, Lincoln found that she could suck dick like a pro porn star. She bobbed on his length, her head going back and forth. As she moved her head up and down, she could feel a wet mix of his pre-cum and her spit cling to her lips and slick along his cock. It made the motions easier, and it made Lincoln's hardness even harder.

"Luna," he groaned her name, encouraging her to go faster. She didn't know where this need to have her brother and please him came from, but she knew she needed to obey its call. She loved her brother, and getting physical with him was a good way to show it. When she looked up to see his face screwed up in pleasure, and his toes curling and uncurling on either side of her, it gave her a warm feeling inside.

His manhood twitched furiously inside her mouth, like it was already determined to come, but needed her mouth's permission to do so. _Not yet, _she thought as she grazed his length with her teeth and lapped the new wave of fluid dripping from his cock. She wanted to take her time playing with her brother, and enjoying the new taste that she knew she wouldn't get anywhere else. It was fleshy, obviously, but it also carried a hint of tang. Weird, but not bad.

As her head moved along his dick, she could feel her budding breasts underneath her purple shirts jiggle with her motions. She wanted for them to be free, so she took her hand away from his nutsack and pulled her shirt upwards, letting her hardened nipples feel the rush of air current in their room.

She brought her head up, throwing it back. Her mouth and lips were stained with whitish liquid.

"Use me," she moaned.

"What?"

"Use me like your dick rag."

His hands wrapped around the back of her head, and he brought her back to his cock. She engulfed him again, and started sucking him off. This time, though, he took active control of her motions, moving her along his shaft at his perfect pace. If she had any complaints, she didn't raise them. Soon, he was aggressively shaking and rocking her head along his cock, and his hips started to thrust at her. Her eyes were tearing up as he kept hitting the back of her throat and the roof of her mouth. "Luna… Luna… Luna… LUNA!" he cried. He could feel something coming, rushing out of him like a burst dam.

_Give it to me, bro, _Luna thought.

He groaned as he filled her mouth with spunk. Rope after rope of the stuff splattered her maw, painting it white. The taste was fascinating to Luna, and she licked his cock in hopes of getting more. Another string of cum flew down her gullet… then another… then another…

His hips kept jerking for a long time.

The amount of semen he produced was far more than any boy his age – or any age, really – should've been able to. When he finally felt spent, he let his deflating penis slip out of her mouth and let himself fall into the bed. He was panting hard, but the pain from before was gone. He looked at Luna, who kept her mouth in an 'O' as the cum swam inside it.

She then closed her mouth and swallowed.

She swallowed all of it.

His dick twitched one last time, and then it moved no more.

The glowing on his hand faded. Lincoln put his normal-looking hand on his chest, and felt the sweat pool into the fabric of his shirt. Luna fell besides him, her grin cocky and her eyes sparkling with womanly desire.

"So how was your first time? Betcha didn't think your sister would take control of your cock."

"It was… amazing," he said.

"Alright, try to get some sleep now. Night, bro."

"Goodnight, Luna."

And with traces of euphoria still tingling on his dick and in his mind, Lincoln closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, his nose crinkled as he sniffed the air. There was a peculiar smell hanging. It smelled like sweat and… wait a minute…

He looked over at Luna, and his eyes widened. Memories of last night flashed horrifyingly before his eyes.

_Wh-What did I just do?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**nuuo: To go check out the Thiccverse Booru, I hope!**

**anonymous789: Dude, I'm smacking myself for not thinking up "Lincubus." It's so obvious! Man, I need to use that in a future chapter.**

* * *

"LUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCY!"

Before she heard her name coming from the hall, Lucy had been sitting on her bed, rubbing her neck as it craned over a heavy leather-bound book. She knew it wasn't healthy to crook her neck that way, but she couldn't help it; she was really invested in her reading. The book was a book of magical rituals, which she had come across sometime last year while digging around in the attic. For such an old tome, the pages were surprisingly glossy, and the words were a bold, unfaded black. That neat presentation was what drew her in, and led her to try one of the rituals that had caught her eye the other day. The ritual was a failure, though… or so she thought.

Lincoln burst into her room, and Lucy jumped in fright. Before he even spoke a word, Lucy could get a sense of what had happened. His face told a story of trauma and disbelief.

"Lincoln," she said her brother's name calmly, as if to soothe him, "what's wrong?"

"You said I should come to you if something weird happened, right? S-Something weird happened."

Lucy leaned forward. Lincoln licked his dry mouth, and in a stammering voice said, "M-Me and Luna… had sex. With each other."

There was a moment of silence. The young man was clearly agitated by the event. His shoulders rose up and down with every heaving breath. His pupils moved rapidly back and forth in his skull. Despite the apparent trauma, though, he couldn't help but think of the finer details of his encounter with Luna: his brain brought up images of her smooth skin and her chocolate-colored hair…

"I see," Lucy noted in a voice that was _way_ too calm for a little girl that had just learned her brother and sister had sexual intercourse. It was almost like Lisa's detached scientific tone.

"What do you mean 'I see'?" Lincoln snapped.

"Sigh. If I'm to be completely honest with you, brother, I had expected that such a thing would happen."

"Wh-What?"

Lucy stood up from her bed, her black dress falling to her feet. She walked over to Lincoln, with poise and posture that reminded Lincoln that Lucy, despite her young age, was mature far beyond her years. It almost unnerved him to realize that his baby sister would be so… adult-like.

She grabbed his hand, and her touch was colder than ice. She took one finger and tapped on the red mark on his hand. "Lincoln, did this part of your hand glow at any time last night? Especially around the time when you were… _having congress_ with Luna?"

He wasn't sure, but he did have a faint memory of it doing so. He decided to roll with it, knowing that Lucy would probably have an explanation. He nodded wordlessly, and Lucy bit her lower lip with frustration. "Dang it," she growled. "I knew it worked. But why… why did it find you instead of me?"

"Lucy, what are you-"

Then he remembered the dream he had. The one where he and Lucy went up into the attic late at night and she chanted some weird words over candles before tossing explosive powder on them. The one where the two of them had cut their fingers and let their blood mingle. His eyes narrowed. Maybe… maybe that hadn't been a dream. And if it hadn't been a dream…

"Does this have anything to do with the ritual we did together?" he asked her, voice full of venomous accusation.

Lucy's chin rocked up and down in a reserved nod. "Yes. But you weren't supposed to be the target. I-I didn't mean for this to happen to you!"

"Calm down, Luce. Calm down," he said. Why was he telling someone else to calm down, though? He was the one who had just had sex with his older sister. Why wasn't there a team of teen psychologists and CPA agents handing him hot cocoa and telling him to calm down?!

He tried to dismiss those thoughts and keep his cool. "Just tell me what's going on? And let's start with the mark on my hand. I'm guessing it's not a mosquito bite, right?"

"Correct. Come sit down next to me and I'll explain everything."

They sat down on her bed, and Lincoln let his hand run on the smooth fabric of her black blanket. Say what you will about her, but Lucy knew how to get comfortable. How she kept her bats from leaving droppings on her bed, though, was beyond him.

He looked back to her, and made a mental note of how she was clearly behaving unusually. Her manner was usually stoic and cool, but now she seemed fidgety, like a murderer with a guilty conscience. It was his presence, Lincoln realized, that was making her uncomfortable. She was about to explain what she had done to him, and whether it was accidentally or purposefully, Lincoln knew he wasn't going to like it, and Lucy knew he wasn't going to like it.

"So, um, how's the weather? I don't go outside to often-"

"Lucy, just cut to the chase."

"Sigh. Okay." She summoned a deep breath through her mouth, and her tiny chest inflated with it. When she exhaled, she tried to dispel all her hesitation and discomfort with the carbon dioxide. "I think you're beginning to understand that this mark isn't an ordinary one."

Lincoln nodded.

"That mark, Lincoln, is residue from the spell I cast with you. The Incubus Spell."

_Incubus. _

Lincoln knew that word from somewhere. He knew it described a type of demon, but he obviously wasn't exactly an expert on demonology. He was, however, an expert in fantasy RPGs. In one such game (Roadfinder, if he remembered correctly) an incubus was a type of fearsome creature that mainly targeted and attacked women. He gasped in horror and looked at his arm. "Is… is there a demon inside me? Did you summon a demon?"

"No. The Incubus Spell doesn't summon demons. It has very little to do with devils in the first place. Incubi aren't supernatural creatures; that's just a misunderstanding. What they are, instead, are people who've charmed themselves to be irresistible to the opposite sex."

"So that ritual we did together..."

Lucy nodded, and there was shame on her face. "I needed you there for your blood. The spell can only work using the blood of a man and a woman."

"Lucy… why would you even try that spell in the first place?"

Lucy didn't answer. A pink blush bloomed on her pale cheeks, and she turned her head away from Lincoln so that he wouldn't see. She rubbed her arm shyly, and her lips trembled under her brother's inquisitive gaze. "I… I wanted to cast it on myself," she said softly, her voice vulnerable and ashamed.

Lincoln couldn't help himself. He dropped his anger and looked at her with less accusation and more sympathy. "Why?" he asked.

"Because... look at me, Lincoln! My skin is gray and d-disgusting. You can see my ribs if I suck in enough. My hair is ratty. My nose is big. A-And I'm the spooky, creepy, scary girl that spends time in graveyards, with dead people and bats and bugs. Most of the guys I talk to run away from me like I'm going to eat them. So I thought that… the only way a boy would love me is if I-"

"You're wrong," he told her firmly. "You're wrong about all of that, Lucy. You're a beautiful girl, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"You're just saying that because you're my brother and you have to."

"Lucy, I just... _did sex things_ with my older sister. I think it's fair to take my opinion as a boy's opinion, not just as your brother."

She scowled with disgust, but then she blushed pleasantly. "Thank you, big brother," she murmured. "It's nice to hear that sometimes."

"I mean it, Luce," he said with a smile, before a troubling thought occurred to him. Without thinking, he blurted it out loud: "Wait, if you wanted to cast this spell on yourself, does that mean you wanted a bunch of boys to have sex with you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she hissed at him. "I'm eight, you idiot. Having sex could possibly destroy my body. No, all I wanted was to have some young men worship me like I was their Dark Queen of the Night. If you're wondering why women are all sexually interested in you..." she paused, and rubbed her chin in thought. "I suppose it's because you're older and more mature - pubescent, if you will- so naturally the spell accommodates for that."

"So what you're saying now is that I'm an incubus, which is a person with love magic on their body, and that a lot of girls are going to want to have sex with me?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Lucy said drolly.

Lincoln sighed. "Is there any way to reverse this? I'm willing to do anything except cutting off my hand… or cutting off my _thing_."

"It'll take time, brother. I promise that I'll scour all my books and pages for a way to undo the spell. Until then, I'll ask for you to avoid having sexual contact as much as possible. It might be painful, but it's absolutely necessary."

"And why's that?"

Lucy bit on her thumb, as if she were debating whether to tell him or not. She finally came to a decision, and with a dark crimson blush on her face, she stammered, "After every e-ejaculation, the spell takes its toll. The more you e-ejaculate, the weaker you become. And after a time, you… y-you could die."

"Die?" Lincoln repeated the word like he had never heard it before.

Lucy nodded. "As I said before, the spell was meant for me. I wouldn't be in the same danger as you. But you are, so I'm begging you not to engage in any more activity. It's a matter of life and death. And I… I don't want you to die..."

"Lucy..."

"I'm sorry, Lincoln," she said tearfully, reaching up to brush tears away from her hidden eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

_She's scared of losing me_, Lincoln thought. His throat felt dry as he swallowed, and he hugged his sister tightly. It was an almost crushing hug, but Lucy bore it. "I'll stay alive," he promised her. "I'll come back to you. I'm not going to let you get away with doing this to me. I'll… I'll stay alive and get my payback. Just you wait."

She chuckled softly, and returned his embrace.

* * *

_Six._

Based on Lucy's estimation, it would take six more ejaculations to finally do him in for good. As long as he steered clear of that number, he should be fine. That was actually good news for the young man, because it meant he could fool around just a little bit more. Not with his sisters, though. He didn't want that.

Or… did he?

When he went downstairs, he found many of his sisters gathered in the living room, and he couldn't stop from looking at them with… new interest in his eyes. Before this Incubus spell, he hadn't noticed how beautiful his sisters. Well, he knew they were beautiful, but he didn't _see _that they were beautiful like he did now. There was Lori, for example, who's blue-shadowed eyes would sparkle with desire when she saw something (or someone) she loved. Her hair was a burning golden color, bringing to mind a radiant sun. And though her face was often in a scowl or a frown, it was still incredibly appealing for Lincoln to gaze at. She carried respect, dignity, and charisma.

Then there was Leni, whose platinum blonde hair and pleasant personality brought deep feelings of bliss by just being in her presence. Her touch was gentle and silky, and when one of her perfectly manicured fingers touched Lincoln's skin during their modeling sessions, it could ignite every sensation and nerve. And all accompanied by a kind, beautiful smile.

And what about Lynn? She was like a red rose; tough thorns but with a pretty flower to top it. The way her face would sometimes blush a brighter red than her jersey was both amusing and attractive. Her small breasts were still in bloom, and her skin carried a tanned color that drove Lincoln wild. The way she constantly rubbed her body on his during their games, laughing without a care in the world…

_Okay, I think I need to go outside. _"Those are your sisters. No sleeping with your sisters," he said sternly to himself. "And no getting poetic about them in your head. Seriously, I sounded like Lucy for a second..."

Was it that bad, though? Was it bad to marvel at the natural beauty his sisters had been blessed with? Especially when he had done so much worse with Luna? Or was "worse" not the word to use here? Because, as much as Lincoln felt nervous about his actions, he felt like he would do it again…

He looked at the mark on his skin. The Incubus Spell was having an effect on him, Luna, and perhaps other girls he wasn't yet aware of, but Lincoln had read somewhere (maybe it was Harry Potter) that magic can't create love; it can only speed things up or hypnotize. Was that what it was doing? Did he and Luna do something last night that was inevitable, or was his weird curse brainwashing them into a purely physical act of penetration?

And why did it look like a walnut of all things?

Wait… if it's a spell about sex… then maybe…

He looked at it again, and he frowned. He didn't see a walnut anymore. He, uh, saw the resemblance to another type of nut.

_I hate everything so much right now._

He could only hope Luna was having a better time than he was.

* * *

Luna Loud had a problem with obsession. She had a tendency to get attached to things quickly, and then ride it out as long as possible. It was that way with different genres of music, and it was that way with guys (and girls).

Like Lincoln.

Last night, she had felt, for the first time in her life, shivers of desire for her younger brother. When she looked at him, from the sweet white curls of his head to the round heels of his feet, she felt flushed with lust. She had sucked him off, yeah, but it wasn't enough. She still felt fevered.

_Now I know what Tabby was talking about when she used to talk about him, _Luna thought with a chuckle.

Tabby was one of Luna's very close friends. Luna liked to think that what Chunk was to her, she was to Tabby. She was a small, short girl with spiky black hair and a totally rockin' attitude. She was also Lincoln's age, which was why Luna had recruited her to take her brother to the dance when it seemed like Ronnie Anne had ditched his ass. Too bad Lucy, Lynn and Luan (_hiss_) had similar plans…

But now that she thought about it, Tabby was still pretty head over heels for Lincoln. The night may have ended with her in another boy's arms, but she still thought about him. At the time, the older rocker couldn't see what her disciple saw in her dork of a brother, but now she could…

Suddenly, a smile sprouted at the edges of Luna's mouth.

Maybe she'd give Tabby a call to _jam out_ later...

* * *

When lunchtime rolled around, Luan and Luna had to be seated on opposite sides of the table, just to make sure neither one of them would grab a knife and jam it into the other's eye. Luna didn't seem to mind, though, as long as she got to sit next to her precious Linky. "Would you like some potato salad, bro?" she asked her brother with utmost kindness.

When Lincoln shook his head, Lynn brightened up and said, "I'll take some!"

"Serve yourself," Luna said coldly, dumping the bowl on the side. Leni frowned at her, and picked up the bowl and handed it off to Lynn.

There was the ringing sound of a phone notification, and Lori pulled out her phone. "Ugh!" cried Lori "Carol Pingrey did it again!"

"Lori, no phones at the table," Rita said sternly.

"Sorry, Mom, but this is really important. Carol took the same theme in my last selfie and did it herself!"

Leni gasped. "Oh no she didn't!"

"She did!"

It was a good thing that all eyes were on Lori as several of the sisters, and even Rita herself, started to suggest ways for Lori to get back at her rival. Perhaps if they had looked back to the only son of the family, they might've noticed how fidgety he was. It made sense; Lucy had told him to avoid female contact as much as possible, but here he was surrounded by women. That blurry, hypnotic state was returning to him, and his mark was starting to glow. If Lynn or Leni or anyone else offered themselves to him, he might've been tempted to just do them right there on the table in front of everyone else.

And if they had looked over at Luna, they might've noticed the way she stared at her brother. It was a gaze not of the nursery.

Her hand, under the table, went over to her brother's groin. He gasped lightly as she touched him again, and he squirmed as he felt her hand wiggle into his underwear. Soon, her hand was wrapped around his boner, and their eyes met. She waggled her tongue naughtily, and began to stroke him gently.

He wanted to fight back. But he couldn't. "Luna," he moaned softly, so soft that even he couldn't hear himself.

Then, suddenly, her hand retreated, and she licked it lewdly.

"Later," she murmured, giving him a little wink.

At that point, he had lost his appetite. He just sat there, waiting for his erection to deflate, and when it finally, mercifully, did, he excused himself from the table. No one noticed – they were all too busy watching Lori type up a spiteful comment with a sick grin on her face.

He went up to his room and closed the door behind him. He wondered if Luan was going to ask him if she could sleep in his room again, but if she did, he was going to refuse. Sleeping in the same room as a sister you were feuding with wasn't nearly as bad as sleeping in the same room as a horny sister that wanted to make you come so hard you _literally_ died.

His phone buzzed, and he checked it. It was a message from Luna.

Now, over the course of my career on this website, I, LoudAutomata16, have written many things that, if the staff actually cared about enforcing their rules, would've gotten me banned for life. That being said, what Luna wrote to Lincoln in that text was so graphic, so detailed, so carnal, and so vile that I refuse to relay a word of it here. Her message, despite how short it was, still keeps me awake some nights, and I know it would haunt Lincoln until his dying days. I'm doing you a favor by not sharing it here. You're welcome… bitch.

At any rate, Lincoln shivered at her chilling words, and dropped his phone. _Hurry up, Lucy, _he thought.

His train of thought was broken when Luan entered the room. She seemed to ghost in, her eyes dragging on the ground and not taking note of anything. It was only when Lincoln coughed that she looked up and noticed he was there. Her pink mouth thinned, as if she were puzzled, until she remembered that this wasn't actually her room.

"Oh… hi Lincoln."

"Hi yourself," he said. "You look… um..."

Luan was the cheerful one of the family. She usually had a wide smile on her face, and her entire body often radiated with joy as she rushed from place to place, driven by her need to entertain others. She usually popped off zinger after zinger, joke after joke, pun after pun… which was why it was incredibly obvious when she was unhappy.

Like right now. Her skin seemed paler and clammier, like she had a rough time sleeping. Her joints were stiffer than usual as well. She blinked way too rapidly for a normal person. Her posture was slouched and screamed of misery. Her mouth was neither a smile nor a frown, but in Luan's body language, that meant a frown. Even the hairs that stuck out from her forehead seemed to droop sadly onto her face. Lincoln hated to see his sisters sad, but he especially hated it when the sister in question was Luan. If Luan saw him with a sad look on his face, he knew she would do everything in her power to cheer him up. Maybe he wasn't good with her favorite brand of prop comedy, but he could at least try something else.

"Would you like to hear a joke, Luan?"

"Sure, why not?"

_Alright, think of a joke. Not just any joke either. She's heard all the common ones. You need something that'll shock her. _

He remembered a joke he had heard from Rusty at lunch. Clyde had been shocked and found the joke really offensive, but Lincoln had found it chuckle-worthy. Either way, it was sure to get a reaction.

"Okay, so, uh, there's this plane that's carrying too much weight, so it's going to crash and explode and kill everyone on-board. They throw out everything they can, but in the end, it's still not enough. There are four people besides the pilot, and each one's a different ethnicity. The first is Japanese, the second is Iranian, the third is American, and the last is Mexican. The pilot says that three of them need to sacrifice themselves to save the two that remain. So the Japanese guy offers first, and he says 'I jump for the honor of my family,' and he jumps out and falls. Then the Iranian goes, and he says, 'For my religion,' and he jumps. Then the American steps up and says, 'For my country,' and then… he pushes the Mexican out!"

Lincoln snickered. He understood why Clyde told Rusty off, but come on, it was funny!

There was nothing from Luan at first. Then, reluctantly, the edges of her mouth went upwards. Then she let out a quiet snicker… and then she laughed. She laughed and slapped her knee. "That's awful!" she cried, still laughing loudly. The sight of his older sister laughing makes Lincoln laugh, and soon the two of them are guffawing like bumpkins.

Luan sighed at the end of her laughing session. "Ah, Lincoln… why couldn't you be my roommate?"

"Oh come on, Luan, you don't mean that. You and Luna are super close most of the time."

She considered his words, and she nodded. "True. I suppose even the bestest friends in the world have to fight sometimes. It'd be really unhealthy if they didn't. But, Linc, you gotta understand… she's the one who's in the wrong here. She took my diary and lost it. I mean… how would you feel if she lost all those Ace Savvy fanscripts you write?"

Lincoln blushed like a child that had just got caught. "Y-You know about those?"

"That's besides the point. The point is, Lincoln, that I want her to apologize and to take responsibility. But she doesn't want to. Why would she? She's Luna Loud, rock star-to-be. Rock stars don't like taking responsibility."

He… couldn't completely disagree with her. But at the same time, he felt like Luan was shirking some responsibility as well. The only reason Luna had taken the diary was because she had been pranked enough times to want payback. Lincoln didn't want to say that, though, because he loved Luan deeply and didn't want to take a side in a conflict between her and another sister he loved deeply. Also, he wanted his room back without a fight, please and thank you.

Maybe there was a perfect solution here that he just wasn't seeing… if only someone would send him a sign…

His phone buzzed again. Lincoln instinctively tensed when he saw it was another message from Luna. What horrific writings was she about to subject his no-longer-virgin eyes to now? He carefully picked up the phone, and sighed with relief when he saw that it wasn't that bad.

"Well, look at this," he said to Luan. "Luna wants me to come down to the garage. Maybe I can talk to her about some of the things we've talked about."

"Please do. Your bed is way too small. I miss my old bed."

Lincoln cringed with guilt as he remembered what he and Luna did on that very bed. Maybe Luan should stay with his bed. He was half-sure that if Luan slept in her old bed, she might end up pregnant with an inbred kid with giant braces and a strange Spy-Kids detective gimmick.

As Lincoln skirted out of the room, Luan found herself alone once again. She sighed, and sat down on the bed. She let out a little chuckle as she thought about the punchline to Lincoln's joke. She was sure she had heard that joke before – or some variant of it – but what really mattered was that Lincoln had tried to cheer her up. And he did. He was such a sweet, funny young man, her Lincoln…

Luan frowned. _My Lincoln?_

It was only then that she noticed the blush on her cheeks… and the nervous fluttering in her stomach… and the weakness in her knees… and the dampening of her cotton panties…

They were signs of something Luan was all too familiar with. Signs that she had been in the presence of someone she was in l-love with.

She also became aware of something else.

The stinging envy in her chest as she watched her Lincoln go to Luna…

* * *

The garage door was wide open, which made Lincoln feel safe. He had no idea if Luna was planning something, but the fact that the garage door was suspended up there meant that she didn't plan on having sex with him again. Not with the whole street watching. Even if she was one of those girls with an exhibitionist streak (which he kinda suspected) she wouldn't blow her brother in front of the whole neighborhood. Just think of what Mr. Grouse would say!

Well, if any sperm flew into his yard, he'd probably rush down the stairs, dig up the clump of cum-stained dirt with his fingers, and shout, "MY YARD, MY PROPERTY!"

"Lol," Lincoln said.

He could hear Luna making music inside, but he also heard something else… there was another person in there with her, Lincoln was sure of it. There was a guitar blaring, but there were also drums pounding in the background. He wondered who it could be. Chunk, maybe?

He peaked his head around the corner, and saw by Luna's side, at the drums, not a large man with a nose ring, but a familiar girl with a pinkish streak in her black hair and dressed in a dark jacket.

"Tabby?" he exclaimed her name with surprise.

The music stopped as the two rockers noticed Lincoln. "Yo, little man," Luna greeted casually, "I see you remember Tabby."

"Hey Linc." She waved at him, drumstick still in her grip.

The mark on his hand started to glow. That would've been a sign to get out of there, if Lincoln had been paying attention to it.

Instead, he stepped into the garage, sealing his fate.

"What are doing here, Tabby? I mean, damn, it's been a long time since we've talked. You, uh, you here for Luna or for me?"

The punk girl giggled. "Do I have to choose?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Lincoln swallowed painfully, and shook his head as he tugged on his collar. Was it just him, or was it getting hot in here?

"Whoa, is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" Luna exclaimed. "I think I'll go inside for some juice. Lincoln, Tabby, you two want some lemonade?"

"Lemonade sounds good," Lincoln squeaked.

Luna nodded, then winked at Tabby. It was a weird wink, like they were coordinating something. Regardless, Luna left to get the lemonade, leaving the her brother and her drummer alone.

It was an awkward few moments at first, with Lincoln rubbing the back of his neck and Tabby shyly digging her boot into the ground, a soft red blush on her face. She didn't strike him as the shy type, especially not based on their last meeting. It did make her seem cuter, though. Not that she needed the help…

And now Lincoln was blushing. Damn.

"So how have things been with you?" Lincoln decided he would break the ice.

"Things are good, yeah. I've been getting better with the drums. Um… did you hear that when you came in?"

Lincoln nodded, and offered her a kind smile. "Yeah, I did. You're really good."

As if magnetically drawn to him, Tabby took a clumsy step closer to him. She was still a few paces away, though. "Glad you think so," she said. She did a little theatrical spin in her place, and it was then that Lincoln realized that her onyx black hair shone under the artificial light of the garage, as did her jacket. Actually, her jacket seemed to sparkle, like there were little fireflies carefully woven into the fabric.

She caught him looking at her jacket, and she laughed lightly again, taking another ethereal step closer to him. "You like my jacket?" she asked. Then, she leaned in, smirking like a naughty Christmas elf. "_Or would you like to see what's underneath it?_"

This was going too fast, Lincoln knew. He instinctively went to check his arm, to see if the mark was glowing, but at that moment, Tabby had closed her own hand around his. She was in his personal space now, and Lincoln could feel her soft breaths on his burning cheeks. They were almost as soft as the palm she allowed him to touch.

"I… I think it staying on is fine," he lied.

She seemed to see through his lie. "Do you really, though?"

Their lips were right next to each other. Lincoln could feel his heart beating faster. Looking at the full perfection that was Tabby's mouth, he knew he wanted to kiss her. Incubus Spell be damned, he would've gone for them regardless.

Lucy's warning floated to his mind, but Lincoln couldn't care less.

He pecked her lips, and tried to say something, but stopped when Tabby threw her hands around the back of his head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. She used her tongue to push beyond his lips, beyond his teeth and into his mouth, and he did the same. He probed her mouth with his organ, and a faint moan was exchanged between them.

He could feel their sexes grinding together, especially when she raised her knee to meet his hip. Her purple panties were on display for the world to see, but she didn't care. Not as long as she got the warm, wet feeling of Lincoln's manhood pressing into her vagina, ready to tear through her clothes and take her virginity.

"Lemonade!" Luna announced. She walked in on Lincoln and Tabby falling to the ground, still kissing like the only air they had came from the other's mouth. Luna grinned slyly, and pressed the button to close the garage door.

Beads of water formed on the glass pitcher that held the citrus juice. No one touched it.

* * *

Three sets of clothes were tossed to the side. Concerns about whether the floor was hygienic were ignored. The way Tabby was panting and moaning told Lincoln that she needed him now. Which suited him, because he needed her now too.

His back was pressed against the wall as she climbed on and straddled his lap. His exposed erection was poking at her slit, but he didn't penetrate her yet. That would be unromantic of him. Instead, his hands found their way to her chest, and he began to rub them. He was pleased to find that her boobs could fit in the palm of his hands. "Oh, Lincoln," she moaned.

"Show her a good time, baby bruv," Luna yelled at him. Her fingers dived into her mouth, and emerged lubed up and ready. She brought them down to her vagina, and began to stimulate her clit. She moaned, grabbing her womanhood, and just waited for Lincoln to start fucking her.

She reached down to his hardness, and took it in her amazingly soft hand. "I'll try to show you a good time too," she said with a wink. She started to move her hand up and down his length, and Lincoln groaned as he felt his cock get harder.

His tip pressed against her entrance, ready to thrust and impale her, but she took her time teasing him. She wanted to make him beg for it. As her hand pumped his cock, she felt his hips thrust in her direction, and she moved just out of the way to make sure he didn't enter her. "Uh uh uh… not until you ask for it, mate."

"Ask?"

"Say that you want to be inside me."

"I want to be inside you."

"Say you want to fuck me."

"I want to fuck you."

"Say you want to pound me so hard and that you want to drain your balls inside me."

"I… I..."

"Ah, screw it. Let's just get this show on the road!" she shouted.

His tool was rigid as she rubbed the folds of her vagina against his spilling tip. It secreted a clear fluid, just like yesterday, and Tabby moaned as she rubbed it up and down on her lips. Luna moaned as well. Clearly she was enjoying the show.

She rose up slightly, still keeping the tip on her cunt. Then, with speed that would put Polly Pain to shame, she slammed down on his penis. Her hymen, her protective wall, broke as the battering ram that was Lincoln's cock tore it open. She let out a high-pitched scream, and Lincoln found that even her screams were musical. "You okay?" he asked.

Her entire nether region was tingling, more so than before. Part of her wanted to toss him out of her body and curl up in the corner… but another part of her wanted to ride out the pain, and relish every moment that Lincoln took root in her body. "Yeah," she said. She found that the boy she had mounted was a pretty good fit, and slowly began to rock her hips along his length.

His penis throbbed with every action she took. Her knee bent and her groans got louder as she tried to adjust herself on his cock. The entire time, Lincoln was eyeing her nipples. The areolae was the perfect color, in Lincoln's opinion. And given how erect her nipples were… he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips…

…leaning in closer…

…and taking the girl's right boob in his mouth.

He licked at it and suckled on it like a babe drinking from their mother. Tabby moaned loudly, but she didn't push him off her chest, which encouraging Lincoln to go forward. He went over to her other breast, his tongue trailing her chest the whole way, and there he began to tease her a little by nibbling on her swollen teats. If she were older, Lincoln had no doubt in his mind that she would be squirting milk into his mouth.

"Yeah, bro, just like that," Luna panted. She was rubbing herself raw. She had fallen to the ground, in lewd throes like a sexy fairy, as she scratched at her genitals like there was buried treasure underneath. It was no good, though. She needed another person. She wanted to ask Lincoln, but seeing how he was engaged with Tabby, and she had promised the younger girl her time with her brother…

Luna stepped over to them, and tapped Tabby's shoulder. The rockers' eyes met, and Luna swallowed, her face bursting with red.

"Tabby… eat me..."

Tabby fell to the ground, the back of her head gently touching the concrete. Luna moaned as she lowered herself onto Tabby's wet, expecting mouth. She could feel Tabby's hot breaths on her sensitive areas, and it made her shiver with anticipation. "Come on, don't leave me hanging," she begged.

Tabby nodded, and began to lick Luna's cunt.

A perfect moan escaped from Luna's mouth as Tabby drank up her vaginal fluids. Over at Tabby's other side, Lincoln was now on his knees, spreading Tabby's legs wide so that he could wedge himself into her vagina and begin doing that thing she wanted him to do - pounding her and draining his balls inside her body.

Lincoln grinned. _How did I end up so lucky? How did I end up surrounded by so many hot girls?_

They were one organism now; one living creature with three parts. Lincoln thrust himself into Tabby's depth while she pleasured Luna with her mouth. Luna played with her chest the whole time, aware of how small it was for a girl her age, but always keeping up hope that her chest would inflate. As Lincoln thrust faster into her, Luna could hear muffled "_More! More!_" beneath her, and she chuckled as she conveyed the message to Lincoln.

After a time, though, Lincoln felt like he was at his end. And, judging from the way Tabby's walls were throbbing, she wasn't going to last longer either. "Tabby..." he hissed her name as he grabbed her legs and began fucking her open hole as fast as he could. He lifted her ass slightly off the ground, so that it hovered, and it made it easier for him to fill that hole with all the flesh he could muster. He smacked the head of his dick against her womb, and her body quivered every time.

When his dick began to twitch, he growled and let himself come.

True to his word, he drained every drop of his nut sack inside her, like her vagina was built to one day hold his semen.

They all came in unison. As Lincoln pumped her full of his seed, thrusting still to rub out every rope of jizz, Luna cried out as she exploded with sweetly scented juices on Tabby's virgin face, which made the young girl release her own ocean of girl cum. Everyone felt a sense of dizzying euphoria, and their writhing orgasms seemed to last for hours.

When they were all done, Luna dismounted Tabby, and Lincoln pulled every inch of himself out of her groin. When his dick felt the air rush around it, it shot out one last spurt of cum, to glaze Tabby's inner thighs with the stuff. Tabby felt it, which prompted her to reach down and scoop up some of the white fluid in her fingers. It felt like… what pearls would feel like if you could melt them. That's what came to her mind, at least.

She then put it in her mouth, and noted the taste.

"Salty… but there's other stuff too."

Luckily for Lincoln's lifespan, she didn't ask for seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**As opposed to the other chapters, which were semi-serious, this one is just complete parody of Lincoln X QT set-ups. Imagine all those Loudcest parody stories, but with Lincoln's classmates instead of his sisters. Take _that_, non-incestfags! **

**Really, it's just a bit of levity in this story before the drama **_**really **_**picks up.**

**Sunblast X: I'm probably not going to do anything with Fiona anytime soon, but I'm open to it in the future. As for Sid... tbh I was working on a Sidonniecoln one-shot a while ago, but I've grown to dislike Sid since then (mostly because of certain people), so I'll probably never finish it. **

* * *

Leni wasn't the best driver in the world. She had failed her driver's test more times than Spongebob Squarepants. But still, glancing over at her older sister Lori as she drove, even she knew that the driver wasn't supposed to be texting on their phone while they drove. "Lori, I think you should put the phone away," Leni said softly, like it was just a helpful suggestion and not a matter of life and death.

Lori ignored her. She just kept smacking letters on her touch keyboard, her eyes occasionally glancing up at the long gray road ahead of her. Leni sighed, then tightened her seat belt around her waist. The light was dim and there was a slight hint of fog in the air, so Leni braced herself for the worst. If a car or, worse, a cute little deer got in their way, she wasn't completely sure that Lori would see it in time.

At the same time, she trusted Lori enough to not freak out, so… points for that?

Behind them sat all their younger siblings, each either hurriedly scribbling down answers to homework they should've done yesterday or warding off sleepiness, just barely keeping themselves conscious. Luna and Luan sat on far sides of the same row, the twins placed between them like the markers of a DMZ border. The only things that kept Luna's eyes from shooting hateful glances at the sister she was feuding with were the flirty glances she shot at the brother sitting behind her. Both Lincoln and Luan noticed them: Lincoln shivered, and Luan blushed an envious blush.

In the back seat, Lynn and Lisa discussed the former's astronomy homework ("Heh… You said 'Your Anus.'") while Lincoln and Lucy huddled together. With the dark shadows they cast and the low whispers they exchanged, they looked like witches discussing secretive plans, an image that would've no doubt pleased Lucy. Maybe it would've erased the disgusted scowl on her face.

"Lincoln, please control yourself. I understand that hormonal lust rushes through you as a wolf rushes through the forest, I wish you'd remember that this is a matter of life and death."

The boy with the mark shrugged. "I don't see the big deal, Luce. I mean, you said I had a couple of goes at it before I-"

"I estimated, Lincoln," she interrupted, "I estimated. And you have to account for the fact that this magic will draw everyone towards you, and you may not always be able to control your actions as your number dwindles. This is serious. I-I don't want to lose my only brother..."

The young girl put her hands on her blouse, clutching at the heart that beat underneath her skin. Her voice warbled and wavered towards the end, and suddenly Lincoln felt immense guilt. She was scared for him, as much as she didn't want to show it. There was a very real chance he could die, and he knew that if he did, Lucy would always blame herself.

His face tightened and his resolve firmed as he touched his sister's shoulder. He flashed her a gentle smile. "I promise you won't lose me," he said.

Lucy didn't smile often. She liked to save them for rare occasions, so she didn't smile then, but Lincoln could see the childish relief hidden behind the mask of precocious grimness she wore. Sometimes, Lincoln wished she would smile more. She was a kid, she shouldn't have to be ashamed of acting like one.

"DAMN YOU, CAROL PINGREY!"

Vanzilla swerved violently, and everyone screamed. The vehicle finally stopped in front of a school, and everyone clutched their hearts to make sure they were still alive. Lori turned around, an apologetic smile on her face. She chuckled nervously as she waved her glowing phone in front of their faces. "Sorry guys. I just got a little too… into it with Carol. Heh heh."

"Too into it? You nearly killed us!" Lola shouted.

"Well, that's being a bit too dramatic."

"You know what? Give me your phone, Lori." Before the phone addict could respond, Lola snatched the device from her hands. She plastered her tongue to her lip as she typed something on the touchscreen. Everyone leaned in to get a glimpse. Finally, the young girl's face lit up with an evil, Grinch-like grin and she gave the phone back to her sister. "I typed up a comment for you, Lori. All you have to do is send it~"

Lori cocked an eyebrow. But when she looked down at what Lola typed, both of her eyebrows shot up. She looked surprised and horrified... and maybe a little pleased. A wicked grin curled on her face as well, and she chuckled nastily. "Wow, this is pure evil. She'll be literally destroyed when she reads this."

"You're welcome," Lola said sweetly.

The youngest siblings got out of the vehicle one by one. Lincoln was the last to leave, which gave both Luna and Luan time to say, in creepy unison, "_Bye Linky,_" with expressions that suggested ulterior motives. When Lincoln got out of the car, both girls blinked. Luan seemed confused at the strange tone she took with her brother, while Luna glared angrily at her. There were no more twins separating them, so Lincoln could only imagine the brawl about to ensue between them.

He slammed the door shut to keep that in his imagination.

"Seems like out of all our sisters, Luna is the one most affected by your new Incubus status," Lucy noted. "Luan seems to be slightly influenced as well. I suppose that does make sense. They were always rather close with you, and they are at that sweet, fitful age of passion."

"Lucy… please don't talk like that. Especially about our sisters."

The goth shrugged her little shoulders. "Just saying."

As the two of them started towards the school together, Lucy kept droning on and on in that monotone voice of hers about what Lincoln should and shouldn't do, what he should avoid, what to do when X or Y happens… and Lincoln couldn't stop himself from letting his mind wander. For a girl that was usually quiet, she could be quite the motormouth when she wanted to be. And she laced everything with those ominous bits of purple prose that made Lincoln's skin shiver.

But nothing made him shiver as much as when he saw Tabby standing by the front of the school. When she noticed him, she winked seductively at him, and "accidentally" brushed up her skirt so that Lincoln got a view of her pink panties. Maybe when all this was said and done, he could take Tabby out and start a normal, age-appropriate, non-sexual relationship with her, but right now he needed to do his best to keep his log in his pants.

"One last thing, Lincoln," Lucy said, the sound of his name bringing him back to reality, "I have to admit that today will be a test for you, in a way."

"A test? What do you mean?"

"Sigh. Look around, Lincoln, and tell me what you see."

He did exactly that. He scoped around the front of the school and the parking lot like a sniper searching for their next civilian causality. There was Tabby from before, and standing just next to her was Polly Pain. He could see Mollie trudging her way up the front steps of the school. And then there was Girl Jordan getting out of her small limo… Cookie offering a platter of pastries to Cristina… Haiku breathing in the mist around them…

At first, Lincoln didn't get what he was supposed to be seeing. He looked back at Lucy, who frowned impatiently. He looked back at all the girls and…

_Girls._

His face whitened, and he glanced down at the mark on his hand. It was glowing.

Because of all the girls around him.

"Oh no..."

"To use the crude metaphor, you are a 'sitting duck,'" Lucy said. "While there was a risk for you to engage in carnal activity at home with your sisters, the risk here is much greater. Your sisters may consider the moral and biological implications of copulating with you, but these girls won't. I believe you already have some idea of that.

Tabby took that exact moment to wink at him again.

His face grimaced; he felt weak and woozy. "Lucy, what do I do? If just half of these girls have sex with me, I'll die before the day is over! I should call Lori and tell her I need to stay home."

"Lincoln, listen to me." The young enchantress grabbed her brother's shoulders and shook him. "The temptation may be great, but the only reason I allowed you to come to school in the first place is because I believe you in. I believe in your ability to control yourself just as strongly as I believe that Edwin is waiting for my in the next life, his shriveled heart pumping black blood that screams my name..."

"Lucy!"

"Sigh. Sorry," she said, blushing. "My point is that you can do this, brother. And if you do, I'll compose a haiku in honor of your legendary restraint."

"Gee, thanks. A short poem in exchange for me almost dying."

"The haiku is a very difficult art form, I'll have you know." Lucy crossed her arms angrily.

When she left him to go to her class, Lincoln stayed where he was, as stiff as a stone statue. Truthfully… he had mixed feelings. On one side, he understood the risk of death if he got carried away, and he had made a promise to Lucy to keep himself alive. On the flip side… well, he was a boy with an erection. Slamming his dick into someone as pretty as Stella or that girl with the panda cap on her head sounded good to him!

He shook his head and growled. No, he couldn't. He had promised Lucy. If he let the Incubus spell control him, he would _die._ D-I-E. It wasn't something he could take lightly. Sure, maybe he had a few more ejaculations before he kicked the bucket, but that was like saying, "Well, I have a few more poisonous puffish to eat before I die so YOLO amirite or amirite?" He couldn't be selfish. He was bound to the promise he had made to his little sister to keep himself from giving in to the Incubus he had become…

_Bound… for some reason, that word makes me want to call Ronnie Anne and tell her about how I had sex with Luna and Tabby._

"Hey Lincoln," said Stella as she walked up to him. "You know, we have a test on the human body later today. Wanna study with me… _in the closet without our clothes?_"

Her eyes flicked to the bulge in his pants, and Lincoln sighed. "Well, that's my cue to leave," he said to the reader, before he dashed off, leaving poor Stella alone with a feeling of feverish desire she had never felt for him before.

* * *

Like most people, Lincoln had an embarrassing secret. Well, honestly, he had a lot of embarrassing secrets. The one most relevant to us right now is this:

Lincoln watched hentai sometimes. Sometimes here meaning all the time.

It all started one evening on his computer as he scoured the Internet for an anime he couldn't quite remember the name of. He kept typing in search tags into Google in the desperate hope that they would reveal his show to him. He remembered that it was a fantasy show, and that there were sea monsters and elves and a really voluptuous woman, so he typed all that in. And what he found… well, he didn't find the anime he was looking for, but he was okay with that loss. He had found something much more enjoyable.

His favorite genre had to be the "school" genre, because it was the type of good ole fashioned wish-fulfillment that he couldn't get enough of. Who wouldn't want the hostile, angry girl to be secretly in love with them? Who wouldn't want to fall face-first into the soft pillows that were a girl's chest? Who wouldn't want those same girls to fall into their crotches? Who wouldn't want a magical power that would initiate sex scene after sex scene after sex scene?

Well, now Lincoln knew that he didn't. Because now that he had it, he wished that he didn't. He could barely walk without something happening in front of him to entice him into sex. And he knew that some of the scenarios in those hentai videos were dumb, but the ones unfolding in front of him were ridiculous!

It started in his first class. Lincoln was seated right at the back of the class. As he scribbled down notes from the whiteboard, he tried to ignore the roseate glowing from the mark on his hand. His pencil skidded across the white page, filling it with words and drawings and graphs. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Haiku, sitting beside him, sneaking glances at him with her visible eye. When the teacher stepped out of the room, he saw a sly smirk curl onto her face. She tossed her pencil to the side, and looked at Lincoln as she said, "Oh no. My writing utensil has been launched from my hand. I shall retrieve it now."

She got onto the floor, onto her knees, and thrust her butt into the air she patted the ground in search of her missing pencil. Her butt swayed from side to side, and Lincoln stared at it, his face burning. He could only imagine peering at the pale globes of flesh that were just barely hidden underneath her purple dress.

Haiku must've felt his frustration, because she flicked her dress much like Tabby did earlier. The only difference?

Haiku wasn't wearing any panties.

The message was clear: _Mount me, Lincoln. The desks will cover for us. Quickly. _He shut his eyes, grit his teeth, and thought about _anything_ other than the beautiful goth girl waiting for him on the ground. _Sorry, Haiku, but there's another goth that made me promise to wait until marriage._

He chuckled humorlessly, and thanked the heavens when the teacher finally came back, and Haiku got back on her chair. She shot him a nasty look, and called him a word that started with C and rhymed with duck.

* * *

Next block was just as bad. Lincoln watched as Penelope marched into the class, an open bottle of water in her hand. She stood next to her desk, and poured the chilly water onto her chair. "Oops, an accident!"

"Penelope, would you like me to get you another chair?" the teacher asked.

"No thanks. I'll just sit with Lincoln."

Then she sat on his lap.

The teacher, as well as a few of their classmates, stared at Lincoln and Penelope with abject confusion, but when the mark on Lincoln's hand shined and throbbed terribly, suddenly everyone was okay with it. Penelope especially was okay with it, as she turned to look at him with a salacious smile. "I can feel your pole, you know," she told with a giggle. "It seems like it _really hurts..._"

It did. The pain Lincoln got from Penelope "accidentally" rubbing her ass on his groin drove him up a wall. He hissed through his front teeth, and Penelope smirked. He knew what could make the throbbing, burning sensation go away. All it would take is for him to undo his zipper, pull out his hardness, and thrust into her so hard it broke through her layers of clothing. He could imagine it now: fucking her as she sat atop his lap while the class barely paid attention to them. He imagined coming inside her, her womb taking all the sperm he shot out into her open slit…

He didn't, though. It was the hardest (no pun intended) thing he ever didn't do. When class was over, she dismounted him and went on with her day. She gave him a sad look as she walked, which made Lincoln feel like shit.

He really wanted this day to be over.

* * *

Physical Education. Lincoln was just waiting to see what the mark had in store for him for _that_ class. He glanced down at it, obscene as ever, and he frowned. "I think you're really lazy," he said. Then he shook his head, and muttered, "Jeez, what am I doing? I'm talking to a mark on my hand..."

He changed into his gym clothes, and stood in a line with all the other students. They stood attentive and stiff on the yellow line of the basketball court. Coach Packowski always insisted on it being the yellow line, and if someone wasn't standing exactly, from heel to toe, on it, he'd flip. Luckily, he didn't flip, and instead blew his whistle sharply. "Alright, maggots," he barked, "today we're playing basketball. Unfortunately, I forgot to bring the basketballs, but that's what I have you slaves for. May I have a volunteer to get balls?"

_Alright, the basketballs are in the storage room upstairs. That'll give me a few minutes away from the girls._

Lincoln's hand shot up in the air. "I'll do it," he said.

"Alright," said Coach Packowski, "both of you do it."

_Both of us?_

Lincoln looked over Clyde's head to see that Cookie's hand was hanging in the air. _Dang it, _Lincoln thought.

Neither one of them said anything to the other as the crawled up the steep stairs. By the time they reached the room where all the gym equipment was stored, both of them were panting and sweating. Cookie looked over to the water fountain, and decided to take a quick drink while Lincoln pulled out the cage filled with the orange balls.

Suddenly, he felt himself slam into the container. Cookie had thrown herself at his back, he realized with a gasp. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and whispered, with a crazed voice, "_Did you know that men can feel really really good when they have things SHOVED UP THEIR BUTTS?!"_

"GET OFF ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

* * *

Lincoln was standing by his locker, grabbing a ruler for math class, when suddenly he noticed a tall woman standing behind him. His eyes widened as he studied every detail of the woman's body. She was beautiful: her brown hair was curled into little balls, her chest was voluptuous, her body was curvy and wrapped in a mix of orange and black. She wore little sunglasses on top of her head, and great leather boots adorned her feet. She looked at him, and blushed softly. "H-Hi, Lincoln."

The boy named Lincoln blinked. "Um… do I know you?"

"Well… no. My name isn't important. You can call me 'Thicc QT.' I would like to have sex with you."

"What? No! Are you a pedophile?!"

"Pedophile? No, no, no… you see, I may look like an adult woman, but I'm actually only eleven years old!"

"No you fucking aren't! Get away from me!"

* * *

"Hey Lincoln, wanna cannonball into my underwear?"

"Lincoln, let's make this a Jordancoln story. You know this lazy author likes writing those."

"Yo, Lame-O, I'm back from the city. Let's have a threesome; me, you, and this floating pair of shoulders I named Sid."

It got to be too much. Way, way too much. During lunchtime, Lincoln hid in the bathroom, his feet tucked onto the toilet seat to keep any snoopers from seeing. He ate his sandwich in fear, listening for any sound that would indicate that womenfolk were close. When he finished his food, he didn't bother going to his next classes. Too many girls, too much risk. He wandered the empty hallways, flinching at every sound. Call him over-dramatic, but this was his life here!

Finally, he found a place he could claim as temporary sanctuary. He tentatively opened the door to his homeroom, and found his teacher, Agnes Johnson, sitting alone at her desk, grading tests. He knocked the door lightly, and she looked up with a bit of surprise. "Lincoln… aren't you supposed to be with the other students in music class?"

"I… I'm feeling a little sick," he lied. "Can I just stay here for a little while?"

She frowned, as if weighing the options in front of her. "Lincoln, you can get in trouble for being truant," she told him.

"I know, but I just really can't. Please?"

The begging lilt in his voice gave the redheaded woman pause. She didn't have many wrinkles on her face, despite being middle-aged, but whatever ones she did have revealed themselves as she gave her student a concerned frown. "Lincoln… are you being bullied? Are you pretending to be sick because someone is intimidating you?"

Lincoln had to stifle a chuckle. _Well, yes ma'am, but then again, I'm always being bullied. _He didn't say that. Instead, he shook his head from side to side and uttered, "No. It's not a bullying thing. I really am just sick."

"Hmm... very well, then. You can sit and read quietly."

"Thank you."

He pulled up a seat right in front of her, and dipped his hand into his backpack. He considered taking out his computer, but he doubted she would be okay with that. Instead, he pulled out a small book titled _This Is Us_, about the sweet romance between a young white boy and a Hispanic girl.

_That sounds pretty nice right now. A normal, stable relationship with only one person wanting you… I'd like that someday…_

He sighed. He felt like a fag for reading stories like that, but hey, it can't be all robot spiders and mutant dinosaurs from the future. Lincoln thought that if he read nothing but pulpy science fiction, he'd probably end up like one of those nerd-people you hear about. You know, the ones that were completely socially inept. An occasional dive into romance stories would help make sure he knew how to talk to females. Not that he had much of a problem with that right now, he reflected sardonically.

His eyes wandered over to Mrs. Johnson. The whole time he had been in the room with her, she had barely looked up from the papers she was marking. She was pretty efficient, all things considered. She'd slap a piece of paper in front of her, read it up and down, slash at it with her red pen, and stamp it when she was done. Occasionally, her head titled and she drank from a soda can with a long straw, but the important thing was that she wasn't interested in _him_. Lincoln had worried for a moment that she might end up under the same charm as his female classmates, but perhaps the age gap between them made the possibility of her getting charmed much slimmer. Lincoln finally relaxed, dismissing all his worries and leaning into his chair. He hadn't noticed how much tension he was carrying in his shoulders before.

He kept reading, but his focus was no longer on the words printed on the yellowing pages of the novel. His thoughts were with Lucy. The sheer worry and anguish she displayed to him in the car was unusual for her. But then again, they were in an unusual situation. What else do you do with a brother that you accidentally cast a spell on that might kill him besides beg him not to do the one thing that could lead to his death?

_Also, magic is real. I feel like I haven't really absorbed that yet._

"Um, Mrs. Johnson?" Lincoln raised his hand, but put it down when he remembered he wasn't in class. She looked up, and he asked, "Do you think that magic is real?"

"Magic? Well, I once met a man who said he could control the weather. He was some stranger sitting next to me in a diner, and it was raining outside. I felt someone tap on my shoulder while I was eating, and there he was. He whispered, 'Hey, I bet I can make it stop raining,' and then he snapped his fingers and… and it stopped raining."

"Whoa," said Lincoln.

The teacher nodded. "I couldn't believe it either. I thought it was a trick or a coincidence. So, as for your question, while I can't say yes, I can't say no either."

Lincoln whistled. "That's a pretty cool story, Mrs. Johnson."

"I have many 'cool' stories, Lincoln," she said with a laugh. "Here, let me tell you about the time I got lost in the woods with my brother..."

Both Mrs. Johnson's pen and Lincoln's book were set down against their respective tables. The woman had planned to spend the rest of the day grading her students' work, but she was happy to find something to distract her from the monotonous task. Lincoln, for his part, listened intently to her stories. He looked more engaged here than in class, and one thing she liked was that he didn't ask too many questions. It might come as a surprise to some, but when a teacher says, "Does anyone have any question?" they don't really want anyone to ask anything. And considering that Mrs. Johnson _embellished _(read: bullshitted) her stories a bit, it was good that Lincoln didn't point out the obvious lies.

"…and so, and so..." Mrs. Johnson laughed, wiping a tear from her eye, "…my uncle turned to me and said, 'That's not a wolverine. That's your cousin!'"

Lincoln burst out laughing. His entire body shook with wild, abandoned laughter. His volume could only be matched by the hysterical shrieking laughter of the older woman, who clutched her side for breath when she was done. She wiped another tear from her eye with a tissue, and shook her head fondly. "Ah, memories… I'll tell you now, Lincoln, you should enjoy yourself as much as you can right now, because you'll need stories to tell when you're older. You need to be prepared for when that time comes."

"I know. But you just have a really interesting life," said Lincoln. "I mean, I never thought _my teacher_ would have fought a polar bear with a stick."

She shrugged playfully. "If he didn't want to poke him, he shouldn't have gone out dressed like that."

The two chuckled again, and Agnes Johnson sighed. She rested the side of her face on her hand, and looked at her young student with new, fond eyes. "You know, Lincoln, you're not like most of the men I meet," she told him. "You don't spend all day talking about yourself and all your dumb friends from the gym… you actually listen. A woman likes to be listened to."

"I don't really have much to tell," Lincoln admitted. "I mean, if they made a show about my life, I doubt anyone would want to watch it."

"Nonsense. Everyone has something to tell. I can only imagine your stories, living with all those sisters of yours."

Lincoln scratched his chin. The room was starting to feel hotter, but he assumed that was just a natural consequence of laughing so much. "Well, I guess I get up to crazy things with them all the time. Like when I got my sisters Lynn and Lucy to stop fighting by hosting a spaghetti dinner, or when I got my sister Lana to act all prim and proper for a pageant even though she hates cleaning up, or when I tried to get my baby sister Lily to act more like me, or when..."

The more misadventures he recounted, the more the room seemed to blur like a color wheel, all the different tones and shades coming together to form one amorphous color. Lincoln blinked repeatedly, as did his teacher, but her blinking seemed more… flirty. She began to lean across her desk, her warm face closing into Lincoln's face. Neither of them noticed the mark on Lincoln's hand blinking like a broken flashlight.

Everything then became a strange fuzz. Lincoln could only remember select sensations… the smell of woman's shampoo, a pleasurable feeling on his crotch, the ragged, husky cries of an older woman screaming, "More! Harder!"

It wasn't until his penis burst with orgasm that he realized what happened.

He was naked now, and his body glistened with sweat. He looked down in shock at the equally naked Mrs. Johnson. Her eyes, made up with blue eye-shadow, were half-lidded and staring at him lustfully. Her face exploded with red color, and her breath was harsh. Her chest and neck were riddled with mouth marks, and her crotch…

Lincoln watched himself as he pulled his cock out of her vagina, her inner thighs and reddish pubic hair stained with his seed. When the head of his penis exited her vagina, a slow stream of white cum flowed out of her like the trickle of a river, coating her lips with the material.

They met each other's eyes, and she licked her lips. "You're much better than a lot of the men I've been with as well," she said with a wink.

Lincoln did it. He did the one thing he promised Lucy he wouldn't. And now his homeroom stank like two sweaty people rubbing each other's bodies. Because that's exactly what happened.

"Dang it," he groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

The huffing of his teacher followed Lincoln as he walked down the halls. His hands were stuffed in his pockets; they felt like they were trembling, and every time he tried to curl or uncurl his fingers they hurt him like he was arthritic. So he made fists, jammed them into his pants, and walked outside to the parking lot. He knew he wasn't allowed to, but at this point, it was the only place he felt he could be.

The gray pavement of the parking lot wasn't up to par; it was cracking and breaking apart in several places. Lincoln put his right foot on one such crack and cringed at the crunching sound that followed. "Dang it," he muttered. He glanced around in case anyone saw him break through the weak material, and sighed with relief when he noticed no one around. No one would make him pay for the damage… and no one would try to fuck him. All the teachers and principals and truancy officers in the world could try to drag him back to school, but he wouldn't budge. He'd stay in the empty lot, sitting at the foot of a cracked streetlamp, until Vanzilla arrived.

It was official: no girl was safe. He couldn't be around his classmates or his teacher or even his sisters because of the stupid ritual Lucy just had to perform. He found himself getting angry just thinking about her. _Oh no, I don't think I'm pretty, let me summon some leprechaun magic and mess up really bad so all the girls in the world will try to have sex with my underage fucking brother. _

He grit his teeth, then unclenched when he felt a coppery taste fill his mouth. He rubbed one finger on his teeth and scraped a trickle of blood off his gums. He then coughed, and blood splattered on his hand, right besides the dimly glowing mark.

It was starting. Lucy had promised that the more women he got to in the Biblical sense, the closer he'd be to knocking on Death's door. It didn't seem like it would be an easy journey either; he could feel himself weakening, as if his essence, his life, was draining from him.

_Heh… I mean, isn't that what an Incubus does?_

A cool breeze blew past him. It was weak and barely any colder than the air around him, but it still made Lincoln huddle over and shiver. His hands wrapped around his body, and he let out a few shaky breaths. His teeth clattered together. His flesh felt numb. And his eyes… was it just him, or was it harder to keep them open?

"Don't close your eyes, L-Lincoln," he told himself with a humorless chuckle, "b-because then someone will come along and have sleep sex with you."

It was the middle of the day, so Lincoln knew it was just his vision making the world around him seem darker and more shadowy. The corners of his vision were almost completely black, as if someone had put their hands on the sides of his eyes and were slowly inching closer to his pupils. His heart skipped when he wondered about going blind. _I can't go blind! Blind people can't read comic books. Well, they can, but I don't have time to learn braille!_

Fear gripped his heart in its icy grip. It had been all fun and games when Luna and Tabby let him have his way with them, but now it all seemed so much more real. He could _die _here. Die. D-I-E. He wouldn't be able to watch his younger sisters grow up. He wouldn't be able to watch his older sisters follow their dreams. He wouldn't be able to follow his own dreams or make his family proud. Everything he had worked for the past eleven years… it wasn't much, but it was what he had. And it would gone forever, because he was under a spell.

He was mad at Lucy at first, but by now, his anger had died down. All the anger and resentment he felt towards her and everyone else had died down. He felt lost and hopeless instead, and there was really no one to blame for this. He didn't ask for this, Lucy didn't do it on purpose, the girls fucking him were under a charm, and the Incubus spell wasn't even sentient.

Or… was it?

Lincoln looked down at the obscene mark blotting his otherwise-fine skin with a disgusting red rash. He made a fist which he brought to his mouth. Maybe… just maybe…

"H-Hey," he said, as if addressing a friend. He wet his lips as he thought of what he actually wanted to say. "Look… I don't know how any of this stuff works. But if it's not too much trouble, can you just… let me live? There are a lot of other guys out there who'd love to have you. But not me. So can please just go to someone else?"

He didn't get a response, but he didn't expect one. He didn't feel any better pleading for his life with an inanimate mark on his hand – he felt worse, actually, for wishing that his curse would hurt someone else. He cringed with guilt, and threw his head back with a weary sigh. The back of his head touched the hard metal of the post he was leaning on, and it hurt.

The school day just couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

Luan was no stranger to love. At fourteen years old, her passions were in full bloom, like green vines ready to tangle around that certain special someone and draw them in. She was also no stranger to the feelings that came with love: a temperamental mix of embarrassment, bliss, sickness, impatience, desire, worry, confidence and defeat that waxed and waned at seemingly random times. She had felt these feelings before, but being a girl with strong intrapersonal awareness, she didn't act on them often, because she recognized them as just the fleeting feelings of a crush. They'd go away eventually.

But now, she felt them again, and she felt them with such intensity that she recognized them as more than a high schooler's moody crushing… she knew that they were true, pure love…

The problem was that she was feeling them for her brother.

She came to that frightful realization when she was sitting in drama class. Normally, she was all into drama class, but now she couldn't help but drown out the teacher's lecture on how the genre of comedy evolved over the centuries (_hey, teach, maybe I should be telling the class about that, _Luan thought with a smirk) and focused instead on the hot, sticking, throbbing feeling that was developing in her loins. Luan tried to ignore it at first by shifting uncomfortably in her seat, but the more she spread her legs and moved her hips… the more she began to _enjoy_ the feeling. She wasn't going to jill herself off in class – that sounded like a scene from one of the raunchier plays they had studied – but she wanted to. The sandpapered seat of the chair was so smooth that even through her drenched panties, she could feel it rubbing her clit.

"Um, Luan, are you alright?"

Luan's head shot quickly to her right. She blushed as she imagined just how stupid she must've looked. "I'm fine, Parvana," she told her Arab friend. Parvana frowned lightly, as if she were debating something over, but in the end she just shrugged and turned back to the front of the class, her brown eyes wide and trained on the teacher. Did they actually _like_ school in her part of the world? That was the impression Luan got when she saw how into her studies Parvana was.

Never mind… that wasn't the point. The point was that someone was making her feel this way, and Luan didn't know who it was. She closed her eyes and thought about the people she knew, trying to see which one of them made her pounding chest feel like it was about to explode. The faces of her drama troupe all rushed by like a blur (_"Sorry, boys. None of you _play _my heart."_) as did the masculine, rugged faces of the football players (_"I guess I can _jock _that up as a no. Haha, geddit?_).

Then a face came into her mind's eye, and she felt the pattering of a woman in love. It was a freckled face, with a kind, bucktoothed smile etched on it. His hair was as white as snow, though he had no wrinkles, so he clearly wasn't old. It wasn't until Luan noticed the familiar cowlick that she realized just who she was looking at.

And then she gasped. Loudly.

And this time, it wasn't just Parvana that noticed.

Luan opened her eyes to see the entire class silently staring at her. Her teacher pursed her lips. "Luan, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

_Yes, miss. I'm in love with my little brother. Just like all those Greek plays you keep blabbing about._

She didn't say that. Instead, she nodded and said, "Can I ask you a very important question?"

"Very important?"

"Yes. Very."

The older woman sighed. "What is it?"

Luan fixed her with her most playful, elfin grin as she asked, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

The tense mood of the stare-off dissipated as some of her classmates started to laugh. Even the teacher had to bite back a grin. She nodded and reached for a hall pass. Luan took it, wearing a smile on her face, but as soon as she entered the hallway, it slid right off her face.

"Shit… I'm in love with Lincoln..."

She ran to the bathroom, entered one of the stalls, locked the door, and sat on the closed toilet seat. She rubbed her hand on her chin as she thought about it… thought about _him. _She tried to picture him in the most innocent way possible… the two of them together, Luan with a mic near her mouth, telling silly jokes and stories that made Lincoln clutch his stomach and roll over in the most beautiful laughter she had ever heard…

Her feelings weren't sisterly. She felt need as she watched her imaginary Lincoln roll over in his boyish giggles. A need to touch him and hold him and keep him close to her bosom.

"Oh _brother_..."

This wasn't a time for jokes. Having incestuous feelings was a big deal… but, for some reason, Luan didn't feel that urgent, terrified feeling. She _knew _it was bad, and she _knew_ that she needed to repress her desire to sink her claws into her innocent snowy-haired little brother, but knowing is different than feeling. It felt... natural to her, as if she had developed an interest in a classmate rather than a family member. Was she sick? Was she messed up in the head? Some of her sisters called her crazy after her more creative (read: murderous) prankapades, but now Luan was starting to wonder if they were right…

You know what? If it's crazy to love Lincoln Loud, then lock her up in a rubber room, because Luan was crazy.

The question now was whether she should listen to her heart or her brain. Her heart, the flighty emotional being that it was, told her to pursue Lincoln's affections with everything it took. Her brain, the more structured and orderly organ, told her to suppress those sinful urges. It presented her with all the terrible things that would happen if she actually succeeded in her conquest: she could get sent to the asylum; she could be thrown out on the streets; she could be rejected and humiliated; she could end up pregnant with an OC...

_Would it be worth it? Would it be worth the taunts and jeers and potential exile just to be with Lincoln?_

Luan decided she wouldn't date her brother. She wouldn't love him carnally. She wouldn't t-take him in her mouth or let him p-pump his seed into her clenching womb…

But she could get close to him. She could hug him. She could kiss him. She could hold him close to her on those lonely nights, the light of the TV shining on their faces as she let her precious little brother rest his head in her lap. She'd do that all with a wide, caring smile on her lips.

There was only one thing standing between her and that: _Luna. _

One day, she knew, she'd make up with Luna. But that wouldn't be today. And every day they spent apart was another day that Lincoln slept in the same room as that harlot. Luan grimaced as she imagined what Luna could be doing with her sweet little brother behind closed doors… maybe she was like her, and she wanted Lincoln, and she was bold and dumb enough to do something like suck him off and make him jizz down her throat…

Nah, no way Luna would do something like that. But Luan didn't want to give her the chance to do so.

The bell rang for lunch, and Luan nodded to herself. This was her chance. Even though she didn't want to, she would go find Luna in the cafeteria and strike a deal with her to let her back into her room. Luan liked Lincoln's room just fine – it smelled and felt like him, after all~ - but she wanted more. She wanted to sleep in the same room as him. She wanted to listen to his soft snores as he closed his lidded eyes and dreamt of… well, she hoped he would dream of her.

"Guess I can't _sleep _on this plan. You know what they say… you snooze, you lose. Haha, geddit?"

"Not really," said a voice from the stall next to her. Luan flinched and blushed again.

She really hoped she didn't say her thoughts out loud.

* * *

On the other side of the high school, Luna was sitting in math class. The math teacher was droning on and on about the Pythagorean Theorem, and Luna tried to pay attention, but her mind kept wandering to other places. She thought about the lyrics she wanted to write when she got home and the chores she had promised to do and what she would have for dinner and the sexy brother she had that she felt the urgent need to f-

_Whoa, calm down there, Lunes. Let's not get too thirsty here. The music industry has enough sluts as it does._

But she couldn't help it. Her mind kept turning and rolling, but it always came back to Lincoln like he was the lighthouse that guided Luna through the turbulent sea of her thoughts. He was such a handsome young man – how did she not see it before? She remembered the first night she spent with him, and her cheeks flushed pink and the purple panties she hid under her dress got wetter. It wasn't just the heat that wafted off of his penis, or the fascinating taste of his semen… it was watching her baby brov's face twist with pleasure. Pleasure that she gave him. Luna didn't usually feel needed – quite the contrary, people were willing to cruelly remind her how much her music wouldn't matter – but she did then and she _loved_ it.

She wanted to do more with him. She wanted to mount his penis and rock herself up and down his hard tool and moan out his name until she came in a flash of lightning. She wanted her walls to grip him and squeeze all the mayo out of his tube. She wanted… she wanted…

Her mind was clouded with lust, and in those perverted thoughts, she didn't notice the math teacher as he snapped, "LUNA!"

She shook her head, brought back down to reality. "What?"

"Class is over. The bell rang," he told her in a _I really don't want to be dealing with this _tone. Luna looked from side to side, and noticed that the class was empty save her and the teacher, and she chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mr. Reed. I got lost in a land of make-believe that don't believe in me."

"Whatever. Just leave. I need to retweet some Depression Notes for attention and call people who draw things I don't like pedophiles, and you're taking up my time."

Luna stuffed her closed notebook into her backpack and skittered out of the class. She got to her locker and stuffed her things in, and reached for the small brown bag that held her lunch…

Except it didn't. There was a giant hole in the bottom that Luna didn't notice. "No way, come on," she said as she lifted it above her head and stuck her finger inside, as if to confirm that there was a hole. There was, and that could only mean that her lunch fell out sometime during the morning and was probably eaten by one of the dogs that sometimes came around. Luna groaned; she was so hungry. "Guess I'm not going to mess hall," she grumbled. "I'll just drop by the vending machine and see if they got anything. Last time they had British snacks so… yeah, maybe it won't be so bad..."

Then Luna remembered that she didn't have any money.

She slammed her head into the locker, frustrated, while her stomach growled like three-headed Cerberus in Hades.

Since she had no food and some homework to do, she grabbed her library pass ("Glad I didn't forget this as well.") and went to the library with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She did some of her history homework in there, completely unaware of the younger sister searching for her in the lunchroom…

* * *

When the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Luna walked calmly past the mad roving hordes of teenagers rushing out of their classrooms like there was a bomb threat. She couldn't blame them for being excited for the end of the day, but honestly, why such a rush? It wasn't even the weekends yet. You'll be back for more tomorrow… they always come back for moooooooore…

She met up with Leni, and the sophomore walked with her older sister to the parking lot, where they found Lori waiting patiently inside the car and Luan with an angry glare plastered on her face. Luna scowled at her. The hell was she so mad about? She didn't even say anything to her yet.

When Luna took her seat in the large vehicle, Luan spun her head around and asked, "Where were you during lunch today?"

"In the library. I forgot my lunch, so I decided to just do some homework."

"Oh, you forgot your lunch?" Leni piped up from the front seat. She dug into her backpack and pulled out a small Tupperware box and shook it. "I didn't finish mine, so you can totes have it if you want."

"Yes, please," Luna said, her mouth salivating.

Leni tossed it, hitting Luna right in the eye. Luan bit down on her lip to stifle a giggle she knew was coming. Literally any other time, she would've made a joke about that, but now was time for diplomacy. If the President of the United States was hosting a dinner with the leaders of the two Koreas, he wouldn't laugh if one of them accidentally bopped the other. No, he'd just call them uncoordinated faggots on Twitter two days later and watch as the media melted down. _There's ethnic cleansing going on in Myanmar, but who gives a shit about that? The President said a NAUGHTY WORD!_

You know, maybe she should take her comedy career into satire…

"Listen, Luna," Luan said as their oldest sister started driving, "I want to make a deal with you."

"What about?" Luna replied, raising one of her eyebrows. She hoped that this would be the end of their dumb little fight and they could go back to breathing around each other without starting an argument, but she had feuded with enough sisters to know that it probably wasn't going to be that.

"It's about our room. I want to go back."

Luna's eyes lit up, and she smiled. "Really? Cool, Luan! I'm not even gonna lie, I missed those puns you made in your sleep-"

Here Luan bit down guilty on her lip. _Oh… she doesn't know I'm doing this because I want to sleep with Lincoln. Dang it. Come on, Luan, think of something quick._

"Yes, of course. But, um, I was thinking… since you got to spend a few nights with Lincoln, I was just thinking that… well, if we're going to make it fair… maybe you should sleep in Lincoln's room while I stay with him for a night or two?"

The musician's eyes narrowed dangerously into slits, and Luan felt she had said something wrong. There was something in Luna's eyes that she didn't entirely appreciate. It was something swirling in the brown pupils of the older girl. Something that looked suspiciously like… _possessiveness_.

"No way, dude. If Lincoln's gonna be sleeping in our room, he's gonna be sleeping with _me._"

Luan growled. "Luna, you're being unreasonable..."

"No, you're being unreasonable. You want me to leave my room and my precious brother behind so you can stay with him yourself? No thank you. I'm not giving him up for the likes of you."

"The likes of _me_?"

In the front of the vehicle, both Lori and Leni gulped. They kept their eyes straight ahead, neither of them daring to interfere with their sister's argument. One wrong word out of them, and Luna and Luan would unleash fire and lightning upon them like angry pagan gods. Better to just let them get it out of their systems…

"He probably likes me more than he likes you anyways," Luna said, a smug and snakelike smirk growing on her lips. She didn't know what had overcome her, but she felt an almost supernatural urge to fight for her brother. "You think he really wants to sleep with you? You'd keep him up all nights with your 'jokes.'"

"You probably keep him awake blasting that shitty rock in his ear. No wonder he has bags under his eyes!"

The two of them snarled at each other, and curved their bodies ready to pounce… until their younger siblings started pouring. Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy… then Lincoln. The moment the white-haired boy stepped into the car, Luan grabbed him and stuffed him at her side. "Tell her, Lincoln. Tell her that her music bothers you."

"What? What's going on?" he muttered weakly.

"Luan, Luna, don't drag him into your fight," Lori said sternly from up front. She had intended not to get involved, but when she saw Lincoln looking as tired and weak as he did, she decided to cut the head off the snake. Luan reluctantly let go, and for a quick moment, something passed on her face. A horrified expression… like she didn't understand what her body was doing. She scooted away from Luna and Lincoln, and sat by the window. She looked out, ignoring the stares she knew she was getting from the others. They felt like lasers burning into her skull, but she didn't turn. She didn't say another word for the rest of the car ride. Not one peep out of her while Lori drove to the middle school to pick up Lynn, and not one peep out of her when they arrived home. In fact, no one said anything. The atmosphere was too uncomfortable. Lynn just glanced back and forth at all her silent sisters, then shrugged and popped in her earphones to listen to sporty music.

What was happening to their family? What was happening between Luna and Luan? Why was Lincoln looking so sickly? No one could answer, except for a dark haired girl in the back who watched her older siblings with deep sadness.

_This is all my fault._

When they finally got home, Lucy immediately took her brother's hand and dashed inside. She took him up to the attic, and quickly began to mix some ingredients into a small bowl. A little juice here… some powdered spice there… a little bit of this and that…

"Drink this, brother," she told him.

He took the bowl from her hand and put his lips on it. He took a quick sip, and a look of disgust came on his face. "BLEH!" he spit out the concoction, and wiped his tongue clean of the awful aftertaste. He blinked rapidly, and looked back to the little witch-girl. "What was that? It tasted like what the locker room in my school smells like!"

"It was a potion. I noticed you seemed weaker, so I made this to energize your spirit a little." Lucy put her head back against the wooden wall and exhaled softly. When she looked at her brother again, there was a blend of relief and concern on her face… at least where the shadows and hair didn't hide. "Lincoln, did you have another sexual encounter?"

"I really wish you wouldn't ask me about that. It's awkward."

"_Lincoln..._"

"Yes," he admitted. "I did. But I didn't mean to. I tried to avoid people, but then I was with my teacher i-in class and we were talking and having a good time and then the room got blurry and… yeah, I did."

Lucy let out a low whistle. She was impressed. "Your teacher?"

Lincoln nodded. "My teacher," he confirmed.

There was nothing Lucy could do but sigh and say, in a pleading tone, "Please, Lincoln, keep your encounters to an absolute minimum. Take time off from school if you have to. Lock yourself in your room. Just… sigh. I promise I'll find a way to reverse this. I think I'm getting closer."

"You are?!"

Lucy nodded, and the corners of her lips turned upwards in the model of a smile. She pointed at one open book lying on top of a cardboard box. Its pages were wrinkled and coffee-colored, and it smelled like sand. On the pages open to them, Lincoln could see a wide circle with various astrological shapes written on the edges. Numbers littered the top and bottom borders. He gave Lucy a puzzled look, and Lucy shrugged lightly. "Be thankful that you don't have to decode all of this," she said. Lincoln could detect a weary undertone to her voice. If he wasn't so tired and annoyed, he might've hugged her as thanks. Instead, he held up the bowl Lucy had given him, and her face turned green. "No thank you."

"Are you sure? It's really good~"

"Get out of my attic, Lincoln."

"Fine."

When his feet touched the carpet of the second floor hallway, he started his walk towards the stairs. _I think I'll take Lucy's advice, _Lincoln thought. _No more school. I don't know how long it'll take for her to come up with the solution to my problem, but hey, I'm not going to knock a chance to skip school! Maybe some good can come of this after all…_

He jumped on the couch of the living room, his face wide with an immature grin. "I'm supposed to do my homework before TV… but I'm not going to school, so who cares?" he said cheerfully. He snatched the remote and flipped through the channels until he landed on a rerun of an Ace Savvy episode he had missed. As he watched One Eyed Jack punch his way through a wall made of poker chips, Lincoln rested his head against the soft cushion of the couch and sighed blissfully. "This is it," he declared to the reader, "this is the life. Just me sitting here alone at the TV, talking to you guys. Really makes you think about the original show, right? Just a normal boy doing normal boy things..."

"_Oh, Lincoln~_" a husky voice called for him. Lincoln let out another sigh, this time not so blissful.

"I hate fanfiction sometimes."

Two sisters swarmed to his side. Luan sat gently and delicately on his right, while Luna slammed her butt into the couch on his left. Both girls looked at him with sparkling, lustful eyes, and shivered when he looked at them. Luna raised her hand to comb through her brother's soft white curls, while Luan took her finger and stroked the underside of Lincoln's chin with a sultry little purr.

"Sorry if I tried you out in the car, Linky," said Luan. Her mouth pouted a little, and she looked into her brother's eyes apologetically. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"N-No way, Luan. I'm not mad at you."

Her eyes flashed at Luna, as if she had scored some victory over her. The rocker's smile tightened, and she grabbed the sides of Lincoln's face and made him look into her eyes. They were beautiful, like two pieces of sparkling amethyst. Lincoln felt his heart began to speed; his whole skin flushed at the contact he had with his sisters. She wet her lips with her tongue until they glistened, and Lincoln found himself with the awkward urge to kiss them.

"But you were a little annoyed with her, right? Not like me. Not like your little tease Luna." She gave him a wink, and gave her younger sister a smug look.

Luan pressed her body against Lincoln's face. Her boobs, while not much, were round enough to hold, and they squished against Lincoln's face like soft, pleasant pillows. He unconsciously began to rub his cheeks against her silky shirt. Luna noticed and pulled him back towards her, to rub his face on her chest.

Suddenly, Lincoln understood what people meant when they said they were between a rock and a hard place. Though, sitting between Luna and Luan as they not-so-subtly fought over him, he didn't feel like he was between a rock and a hard place. He felt like he was between a cliff and a pack of hungry red-eyed wolves. Sure, the cliff might be a nice place to sit at, and the wolves would be fine if he could feed them, but choosing between one of them right now would lead to certain doom.

Who would he even choose?

Lincoln loved both of his sisters greatly. When the times got tough and life felt a lot harder than it should, Lincoln always turned to Luna and Luan. The former could get him pumped again with her energetic music, and the latter could remind him that the world had good, fun things waiting for him with her jokes. And when they combined their talents, they seemed like an unstoppable entertainment combo. When they fought, it upset the balance of the house like nothing else could, and Lincoln knew choosing between them might lead to a permanent fissure.

But what if he did have to choose? Luna was a beautiful young woman coming into her own in the world. She had a good head on her shoulders and an immensely kind heart. She held a slight advantage over Luan because… well, she had blown him, but more than that, there was a connection the two felt that couldn't be rivaled.

But what about Luan? Luan was also a beautiful young woman, though she sometimes couldn't see it. She was incredibly cute, and incredibly fun to be around. Her spirtely laughter and her dedication to bring joy to the world lit up Lincoln's days. There was also a connection that couldn't be rivaled, because it was different from the one he had with Luna.

He couldn't choose. Even now, as they both begged him with their pleading eyes to choose, he couldn't.

"Um… how about we just watch TV? You know, without putting your hands all over me," he suggested with a lame chuckle. Both girls frowned at him, but ultimately relented. They settled down, keeping their hands in their laps, but put their heads on their younger brother's shoulders. He glanced down at the mark on his hand, and noticed it was glowing again.

_Not this time. Watch me._

They watched TV in silence. It somehow felt more uncomfortable than when they were actively fighting over him. He tugged on his collar lightly, beads of sweat forming on his face and neck. He tried to wipe them away, until Luan reached to the table and offered him a tissue. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Don't _sweat_ it," she hummed.

"Are, uh, either of you thirsty?" he asked. He saw Luan's mouth open to make a pun, and he quickly followed up with, "Because I want to go get a drink, so do either of you want anything?"

"I'm fine," said Luan.

"Me too. All I want is for you to just hurry on back." Luna winked at him. It brought Lincoln no pleasure to separate himself from the two lovely ladies, but hey, a guy's gotta do what he can to survive…

_Literally, _Lincoln thought with a chuckle.

There was no humor in his laugh.

Stepping into the kitchen, he began to wonder if things would still remain this way after Lucy erased her spell. True, the women of the town would stop flocking to him like seagulls to beach-shored fish, but he had to wonder about Luna and Luan. There were feelings that the three of them shared, and Lincoln doubted _all_ of them came from the Incubus spell. Maybe they had crushes on him – or, more likely, he had crushes on them – and the spell only opened the door for them to indulge in their feelings without worrying about all those pesky societal taboos hanging over their heads. Or maybe it was just Lucy's magic, and the moment everything was undone, Luna and Luan would go back to normal, treating him like a brother, not a lover.

But Lincoln, if he was being honest with himself, wouldn't be able to do the same. He'd always look at Luna and Luan like teenage girls that he wanted to give his affections to. He knew the whole "blah blah liking your sisters is wrong blah blah" shtick, but he really didn't care anymore. There were new feelings swirling inside him, and if conventional society couldn't handle that, then he'd make his own. Well… he wouldn't make his own society. That would be hard and probably not as exciting as the CIV games made it out to be. But he'd make up his own worldview. A worldview he'd have to keep to himself if Luna and Luan weren't into him like he thought they were.

Lincoln sighed. Love was hard. He wished he could just go back to the same boy he was a few days ago, but unless Lucy wiped his mind as she wiped the mark off his hand, he would never be able to. He looked at his distorted reflection on the shiny, reflective surface of the fridge, and he frowned when he noticed that he seemed different. Not just that he was paler and weaker because of the spell, but he seemed less like a boy and more like a man. He was growing up fast, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

If Luna and Luan were with him, maybe they could help him.

"Ahem," a snooty little voice said behind him. Lincoln looked over his shoulder and saw his younger sister Lola standing patiently behind him. Her arms, wrapped in long and sparkling pink gloves, were crossed together over her breast. She tapped her foot impatiently against the ground, and Lincoln stepped aside from the fridge. "Sorry, Lola," he said. "Did you want something from the fridge?"

"No. I want the jackass that's standing in front of the fridge and letting all the cold air out."

He slammed the refrigerator door shut, then fixed Lola with a quizzical look. He pointed at himself, as if there was another jackass standing in front of the fridge, and the blonde rolled her eyes. "Yes, you. Congratulations, you've been welcomed to attend another of Lola's Majestic, Perfect, Regal, Wonderful, And Otherwise Awe-Inspiring Tea Parties. Um… you're the butler, obviously."

"Oh, right… I promised to serve as butler for you for your next tea party."

"Uh, yeah you did. So comb your head and get into your tux, Lincoln, because Lady Sweetponies is in attendance and she does _not_ tolerate tardiness."

"Right… um, well, Lola, the thing is that I'm a little busy right now, and I can't really-"

He stopped when Lola gave him an evil toothy smile, and reached into the pink purse hanging by her waist. She pulled out one of the bultering coupons Lincoln had given her, and said, "I think you'll find that you have the time. You said you'd drop whatever you were doing and play with me."

He did. He remembered that as he read LOUD BUTLER SERVICE off the coupon he had scribbled for Lola days ago. Lincoln sighed when he realized how dumb he had been to give Lola that kind of advantage over him.

Still… playing with Lola sounded fun. At least it would take his mind off his problems with his brunette older sisters. With that in mind, he put on a fake British accent and waved his hand pretentiously as he bowed to her. "Lincoln Loud, at your service, Lady Lola."

The young girl EEEEEE'd, and rushed up the stairs excitedly. Lincoln followed soon after, shrugging at Luna and Luan when they looked away from the TV. "Sorry, Lola told me to spend some time with her," he said.

The venomous looks they shot at him told him he made the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Lincoln left, Luan felt something strange start happening. The farther he went up the stairs, the farther he got from her and Luna, the more it felt like there was this… strange energy that was receding with him. When Lincoln completely disappeared with Lola, Luan blinked, and suddenly saw the world with a bit more clarity. It was like she had been in a meditative trance, only to be suddenly and violently tossed out of it.

The feeling she had when Lincoln was around was strange. It felt like every thought she had revolved around him, and every instinct and action she took had to be in service of getting him in bed with her as soon as possible. Luan blushed and shook. _Am I a slut?_

Not really, it seemed. Her feelings for her little brother remained, but now it wasn't about sex. It was more realistic (as realistic as forming an intimate relationship with a sibling can be). Now Luan thought about the usual steps: confession and dates; hand-holding and kisses; marriage, and _then_ sex. But when he was around, her mind just gleefully skipped from the first step to the last like a black-and-white cartoon animal from those Merry Melodies shorts. She wasn't fully in control, but she could see what she was doing. If she had to compare it to anything, it was like a mild version of the Sunken Place, a reference she only understood not because she liked horror, but because she was a huge of Jordan Peele. Key and Peele was good. It was basically Chappelle Show for white people, but it was still pretty good.

_Okay, Luan, reel it in. You know what happens when you go off on tangents._

She looked to her side, and saw Luna was sitting there, holding her head and mildly discomforted. Luan felt surprised to see her, which was weird, considering that she _knew _Luna had been sitting right there. She had sat down next to her and… oh no, did she get all passive-aggressive with her over Lincoln? Did she really do that?

Luan shivered.

_What's wrong with me lately? Why do I feel this way about Lincoln all of a sudden?_

The two girls' eyes met, and they exchanged cold looks. Lincoln or no Lincoln, they were still in a feud. They should've been in Sister Protocol mode, getting rushed around the house to avoid each other. Luan liked to imagine a Sister Protocol scenario that involved the sisters all rushing in and out of random doors like a Scooby-Doo episode. She would go into the door at the end of the hall, and Luna would pop out on the other side with a unicycle and a giant greyhound obscuring her vision. The thought made Luan chuckle, which made Luna raise her eyebrow. "Something funny?" Her voice was as cold as it was raspy.

Luan tried to play it off. "Just laughing at what's on TV," she said.

What was on TV was a rather heartbreaking scene of Ace Savvy carrying a bloodied One-Eyed Jack in his arms, tears rolling down his face, so Luan would've been pressed on it if Luna didn't smile as well. "He's really chewing the scenery," Luna said.

Luan's response was a simple nod, but on the inside, she was _glowing._

It might not seem like much to you, dear reader, but Luan knew exactly what just happened between them. As an expert of comedy (as she liked to think herself to be) she knew the true potential of laughter; that humor and jokes could establish a warm link between people. It made them feel safe. It made them feel close to others. It made them feel more willing to talk and compromise. Luan was sure that if talks between the Israelis and Palestinians started with a punchline, things would run so much more smoothly.

And if she believed her philosophy could work on the international stage… maybe it would work in the more-complicated world of sister fights.

As Luan figured it, this was the best time to try… something. Luna was right there, the atmosphere wasn't nearly as charged as usual, and, most importantly, Luan felt like getting rid of this tension between her and her older sister. She missed being the same room as her, and trying out her punchlines, and talking about boys (or girls), and hanging out with her in the lunch room, and just… having her there with her. She wasn't going to bend over and completely forgive Luna for the loss of her diary, her most precious possession ("Excuse me?" said Mr. Coconuts), but she had to try some kind of dialogue.

"Are you, um, going to be busy today?" Luan asked her.

Luna shook her head. "Naw. I'm good for the day. No homework, no practice… why do you ask?"

"I wanted to talk."

Luna's eyes widened, like that was the most fantastic idea in the world. Fantastic here meaning "completely fantasy," not "absolutely wonderful." Though maybe she also thought of it as the latter…

"About what?" Luna asked.

The jester didn't waste any time in answering, "I want to move back in our room. I mean, uh… I want both of us to move back into our room."

"Both of us? Sis, you know we're still beefing, right?"

_Since when do you use rap terms? _"Well, Luna, read between the lines."

"Oh? OH!"

"'Oh,' she said."

Luna punched Luan's arm.

"Haha. Ow." Luan rubbed her sore arm. Luna was no Lynn, but she could really pack a punch. Drawing a breath, she tried to start over again. "This whole thing started over a diary, right? And… look, I won't sugarcoat it, I'm still annoyed and hurt you took my diary and lost it. It's kinda _in the books. _But seriously, the more time I took to think about it… I don't want a dumb diary to get between us."

"Are you saying you're sorry?"

Luan's cheeks flushed red, so she scratched at them. Apologies did not come easy to the daughters of the Loud House. The feeling of an apology on her tongue was almost as heavy as putting a gym barbell inside her mouth. Getting the words "I'm sorry" out was a Herculean task.

_Swallow your pride, Luan. It'll be worth it, Luan. _

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took things way too far."

"Taking things way too far is kinda your ish, though." Luna smirked, earning herself a venomous glare in turn. The rocker coughed into her hand, and muttered, "Okay, I… I guess I'm sorry too. I mean, I don't have a diary myself, but-"

"Oh, really?" Luan smirked. "Doesn't that 'Book of Song Lyrics to Drop in Everyday Conversations' count?"

"Wh-What? No! I-I come up with all my references on the dot by Destiny's Child!"

"That one was a stretch."

"Bah, what do you know, mate?"

Luan bit her lip, forcing a pun about mating down her throat. She didn't really need it anyways, seeing how Luna was smiling in bemusement as well. The two girls swooped to hug each other, and Luan patted her older sister's back. It was nice not to be fighting.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud explosion. Both girls shot back and looked at the television screen, where a giant blob monster had exploded into several piles of lime-green goop. "Oh yeah, I forgot Lincoln's show was still on," Luan said.

Luna flinched.

_Oh right… Lincoln…_

Luan could've never guessed, in a thousand years, that Luna and Lincoln were now in a sexual relationship (and she would never guess that it was partially because of her, but she'd be happier not knowing). And that presented a problem for Luna. She had plans for what she wanted to do with/to Lincoln's supple young body, and most of them hinged on having her taboo relationship not be sniffed out by family members who would never understand. It would be hard for Luna to rock Lincoln's world while Luan sat in a nearby bunk listening with her eyes shot open like one of those NTR pics you find when you're scrolling through the booru on a lazy evening.

She could always go back, of course. She could always sneak out of her room and go to her brother's and enjoy a night of him worshiping her peppery flesh and lapping at the pool between her legs like it was an oasis in the Sahara. But for how long could that go? How long until Luan – and the rest of them – get suspicious? It could get really bad really quickly.

Luna wanted to make up with Luan, but she also wasn't ready to have what she had with Lincoln to end.

_What should I do? What _can_ I do?_

* * *

"More tea for the honorable lady of Ponyland!"

The air in Lola and Lana's room was laced with the sweet scent of tea. Lola didn't always brew tea for her tea parties – she preferred to use her imagination – so Lincoln supposed she must've been treating herself this time. He sighed and tugged on the uncomfortable collar of the tuxedo he was wearing, then walked to the other side of the round pink table and started to pour piping hot liquid into the pony doll's plastic cup. He reached for a small piece of sliced walnut cake, only for Lola's arm to shoot out like a pink snake and strike his hand. "Ow!" he cried.

"That's not for you, Lincoln," she said with an impatient smile. "You can have the leftovers if you want."

The young man's face brightened. "Really?"

Lola nodded… then grinned wickedly as she grabbed as much cake as she could hold and stuffed them into her mouth like her twin sister would. She swallowed the pastries, wiped her mouth, then said, "Assuming there's anything left, that is."

Lincoln frowned, and Lola giggled. "Don't take it personally, Linky. It's the lady's job to tease the butler. Especially when he promised to not complain."

"I never promised that."

"It was an implied part of our agreement," Lola insisted with a wave of her hand.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and returned to his position. Lola insisted that he stand behind her at all times, like a protective bodyguard standing over the princess. He kept the tea kettle with him in his gloved hands (which were stained with brown marks). The handle was supposed to be fine to hold, but somehow it was just as hot as holding the kettle from the bottom in your palm. Still, he didn't fuss about it. What mattered was that Lola seemed to be having a good time, talking to her assorted dolls and teddys and cardboard cutouts of young medieval princesses while sipping on her steaming cup of tea. The sight made Lincoln smile lightly. With everything that had been going on in his life, this was probably the best chance he had to relax.

_Things are finally normal again._

His face darkened for a moment, as he thought about whether his charm would affect his younger sister. Lucy had insisted that it wouldn't affect people much younger than him – aside from maybe making them blush and thinking about kissing – but Lincoln wasn't sure. He was paranoid. Paranoid that he'd _die_ and even more paranoid that he'd do something pretty awful with Lola.

He reached for his glove and peeled it off his skin slightly. The cursed mark was glowing, but the glow was much dimmer than usual. He sighed a breath of relief as he put it back on. _I guess I'm in a safe zone here, _he figured.

"Lincoln!" Lola shouted, drawing him out of his thoughts. "A monstrous reptile is choking Sir Wuffington!"

It was just El Diablo slithering by the stuffed dog. His tail accidentally knocked Sir Wuffington over. The doll fell over to the ground, snout-first, and Lola screeched in the most ear-damaging way possible. She fell to the ground, on her knees, to be by the victim's side. "Stay with us, Sir Wuffington! If you die, who will secure the political marriage between the unicorns and the pirates?"

_How would that even work? _Lincoln wondered as he picked up El Diablo. The serpent hissed at him, annoyed, and Lincoln whispered, "Sorry, but Lola's kinda in the middle of something." He opened the door and put El Diablo down in the hallway, where the snake slithered away in search of mice to eat. Having taken care of Lana's scaly pet, he turned back to Lola, who was pumping the toy's chest. "Aren't you supposed to breathe into his mouth for CPR?" Lincoln asked, barely hiding his amusement.

Lola shot him a nasty scowl. "A lady like me does not kiss the dirty mouth of a dog. No offense, of course." She said the latter part to the dog, who just looked up at the ceiling with glassy eyes.

She kept pressing her hands into Sir Wuffington's chest. "It's not working!" Her eyes began to water, and her lower lip trembled.

"Here, let me." If Lincoln could roll his eyes anymore than he already was, they would be stuck staring at the back of his skull for the rest of his life. He knelt down besides his sister, who trembled in fear over Sir Wuffington's fate. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to the dog's face. He pumped his chest a few more times, then stood up and declared, "I think he's going to be okay."

"He is okay!" Lola cheered, picking the toy off the ground and holding him to the ceiling. "Oh, Sir Wuffington, I'm so glad you're alright! I'll never let one of Lana's nasty little animals hurt you again. If they ever do, then I'll do to them what I did to Seymour!"

Lincoln shook his head. "Too soon."

He then cried out as Lola leapt on him and gave him a bear-like hug. Lincoln gagged loudly as he felt his insides be crushed by Lola's affectionate but still crushing embrace. "You're a hero, Lincoln!" She cheered like he had just saved a real dog. "You saved Sir Wuffington and the whole world from being destroyed by angry pirates. Oh, please, my good humble butler, is there anything I, the enchanted princess Lola, can do for you?"

"_You can… let me go..._" he croaked. Listening to his own voice made him think of Gollum.

She did just that, offering him a momentary sheepish smile as apology. Then she grabbed his hand and led him to one of the chairs. She pushed the raggedy-haired doll sitting on to the ground, and ordered Lincoln to sit in its place. "Shouldn't I be standing for butler things?" he asked her.

Lola shook her head, and gave him a toothy smile. "Not anymore. A hero like you deserves to sit at the diplomacy table and enjoy some tea with the rest of us." Her eyes were wide with adoration, and her long lashes fluttered. "This whole arrangement is to negotiate an alliance between the unicorn people and the pirates of the Seven Seas. Our good Sir Wuffington was the mediator. If he died at the hands- er, _scales_ of Lana's overgrown worm, then everything would've been lost."

"I... didn't know there was a story behind all this," Lincoln admitted as he reached for a piece of cake and munched on it.

"I have a folder filled to the brim with everything that goes on in Toyland. Every doll has a place in my mystical kingdoms," Lola told him with a hint of pride.

This was news to Lincoln. Not the crap about horses and marriages and whatever, but the fact that Lola was the one coming up with all this stuff. Not to sound insulting, but when Lincoln looked at Lola, a girl known to care more for her looks than anything else, he didn't imagine that she _could_ have an imagination. She always struck him as too shallow and materialistic for that. It made him smile, knowing that, at the end of the day, she was just as creative and imaginative as girls her age should be.

"That's why I brought out the real tea this time," she was saying. "Usually I'd just use orange juice or nothing at all, but not when the stakes are too high this time. Would you like some tea, Linky?"

Lincoln's mouth was stuffed with food, so whatever he said was incredibly muffled. If Lola had to guess, she would say that he said, "_No thanks. I just want the cake._"

Either way, her nose crinkled in disgust. "Eww, don't talk with your mouth full!"

He swallowed down a large lump of bakery goods, his throat bobbing grotesquely as he nearly choked on the stuff. "Sorry," he apologized.

She held up one finger. "One time. One time you're forgiven," she declared. Then she sat down with a haughty look on her face, but that quickly disappeared as she returned to lively talks with the assembled dolls. Luckily for Lincoln, she didn't ask his opinion too often, so he was free to just keep shoveling pieces of cake down his gullet.

He really needed to feed, fuck!

He barely paid attention, letting his mind wander to pretty much anything other than the looming threat of invasion by the "Ugly Sweetwater Oligarch Vikings" that Lola was animatedly discussing with General Fuzzybottom. In fact, the whole world seemed to melt away. The edges of reality became as liquid as the tea Lincoln drank, and his vision was as fuzzy as one of the dolls Lola had kept on her bed, watching over the tea party they weren't invited to sit at with envious glass eyes.

"Right, Linky?"

_Huh? What? Who's Linky?_

His blue eyes went over to Lola, who shared a toyful smirk with him. She held a sea blue elephant in her hands, and she shook him as she said, "Am I right, Linky, when I tell King Barbar here that I am the most fair and beautiful lady of the land?"

_King Barbar? You named the elephant Barbar? Real clever, Lola. Guess I spoke too soon about you being creative._

"It is true, yeah," Lincoln said. His tone suggested dismissiveness. He didn't mean to sound that way, he was just feeling a little uncomfortable. He felt like he was… hot or something.

Lola's head rolled into a cocked position, her cheek scraping her shoulder. Her eyelashes, long and flowing, batted. Her tongue shot out of her mouth like cerise lightning and lapped her lips before retreating.

"_Do you really think that?_" she asked.

Her voice was steamy. It whispered lurid, erotic desires into the burning ear of her older brother. The young man swallowed, feeling that something was wrong… Lola wasn't supposed to be acting like this, right? Th-There was something that was wrong with her… or was it something wrong with him? Something on his hand? He should get up, right? He should get up and walk away…

But he couldn't. He stayed in his chair like his butt was glued to it. Lola leaned in, her confident, vixen smirk widening with every inch of distance between her and her brother that she closed. Their noses touched, and the young girl's sensitive skin sent shivers through her body. "_Well?_ _I'm waiting for an answer, Linky,_" she whispered with a giggle that Lincoln knew would be the end of him.

"Y-Yes," he choked.

He was being honest. Lola Loud didn't receive platinum medals and gold trophies for nothing. The girl maintained a rigorous routine to maintain the nigh-divine beauty bestowed upon her, and it showed. Her skin was smooth and perfect, the same color as rich cream. Her lips, colored in the radiant color of rubies, glistened. Her eyes were as blue as they were hypnotic, drawing men in to swim in them. Her hair, yellow and golden, seemed alight with passionate fire in the rays of the sun. And all that natural beauty was clad in a pink dress that made Lola the embodiment of femininity.

Lincoln always knew she would make some lucky man happy one day. He never thought of himself as being that man, but now, with his princess so close that he could smell the fragrant tea on her breath, he wanted nothing than to lay with her and sully the dignified presence she maintained…

To find the disgraced underneath the noble.

"The I-Incubus Charm..."

His normal consciousness resurfaced for a moment, and his entire body revolted at the idea of touching his younger sister. He shot from his seat and turned, quickly babbling over his shoulder that "Well, uh, the coupon's run out, Lola. I think our time here is done. I-I hope you enjoyed Loud Butl-"

"Oh, come on, Linky~" she mewled. "Won't you work a little… overtime?"

His eyes turned for a moment, and in that moment, he was snared.

Lola sat on the table, her plump rear planted on the surface, and she grinned wickedly as she lifted her legs and spread them. The dress spread, and Lincoln's eyes beheld the pink flower that Lola hid between her legs.

It was dripping with nectar.

He got down on his knees and crawled to her in a trance. He was wordless as he approached her. His hands, shaky and unsure, rose from the ground to touch Lola's perfect legs. The young girl hissed as his fingers stroked her calf and cradled her flesh like it was sacred.

"You're such a good butler, and you saved my doll," she said, "but now I want you to perform the ultimate task that a servant can perform for his mistress. Will you do it?"

"Anything."

She pursed her lips, thinking about the words she wanted to use. "My husband, my prince, has been away for so long," she said, hewing loyally to the tone of her playtime, "and I've been so… _repressed_ in his absence. I haven't been touched by a man, my needs haven't been fulfilled… so will you, Lincoln?"

"Will I what?" His tone was unsteady.

She flashed him a wicked, naughty smile. "_Will you fulfill my needs? __Will you touch me where only he should?_"

Underneath his glove, the mark of the magic cast upon him brightened like the explosion of a star. His entire hand burned and throbbed in pain. But the pain barely penetrated his mind as Lincoln used his hands to pry Lola's legs farther apart. She lay on her back, trusting her brother to make her feel the elation she deserved.

His fingers reached for her pink underwear, and ripped it from her flesh. The strings of cloth slid down her legs until they were completely off. Lincoln stared at the panties he held in his hand: they were damp with Lola's arousal. If he had less shame, he would've sniffed them then, but he didn't need to. Why sniff an appetizer when he could smell – and taste – the main course?

His head disappeared under her dress. Lola shuddered and cried out, clamping her legs around his head. He hadn't even touched her yet, but his breaths… they were warm zephyrs flying up her lower body and blowing onto her sensitive girlhood. His fingers gripped her legs, drawing her closer to his hungry mouth and eager tongue, and the blonde whimpered, "_H-Hurry up, Lincoln..._"

His fingers reached to touch her, to stroke her delicate nub, and to spread the honey she was producing over her entire inner thigh. His fingertips rubbed her fiercely, and Lola gnashed on her own teeth to keep from crying out. She was young, and this was her first time dealing with sexual contact, so everything he did to her was her first, and it all felt so new…

...and really good too.

He finally decided to have mercy on her and stop his teasing. He withdrew his hand, sopping with her fluids, and cupped his own crotch. His hardness was throbbing within its constraints, but now was not the time. Now was the time for him to worship at her temple with his vocal incantations…

His tongue fell out of his mouth, and he brought it to Lola's slit.

A hoarse scream ripped from her throat as powerful volts of passion electrified her small body. There was no doubt that she was heard, but her sisters just imagined that she had done something silly like knock over her teacups. If only they knew what was really happening behind those closed doors...

"More, Lincoln, more!" she demanded.

Lincoln sought not to disappoint. He began to lick her vagina like an ice cream cone, savoring the tangy taste of his sister. It was, at the same time, sweet and salty. His rough tongue scraped her flesh as he tried to find more of the taste. He was thankful that the girl's lower parts were hairless, since it made his tongue's journey over her skin much more easy.

"_Ooh, Lincoln..._"

The butler's tongue lashed the young girl's sex, striking and swiping at it. Lola's petite chest rose and fell as she panted. The waves that Lincoln made her feel were getting to be too much for her mind to handle. She was going to break soon, and they had only just gotten started.

The tip of his tongue swirled, and Lincoln then got an idea. The prodigal hands returned, touching the slick cunt, and spreading them gently. Lola moaned as she felt him spread her apart, and her soft moans turned into rough cries as his wet organ broke through and penetrated her hole.

"Lincoln!"

She cried out but didn't protest, so Lincoln went further.

His tongue wiggled inside her, burrowing its way through the dank heat and the spongey insides. Her walls convulsed around him, rubbing his tongue. Her legs were clamping around his head again, and they seemed to draw him in deeper. His tongue slid into her and left a slimy trail of saliva to coat the girl's sex; a permanent marker that he was here and that Lola's girlishness belonged to him and not her stupid made-up faggot prince husband.

He ate her out profusely. In the back of his mind, he knew that this was wrong – after the last few days, he was beginning to feel apathetic about blood ties, but her age was still a red flag to him – but the thrilled squeals Lola let out as she tossed her long hair from side to side told him that she wanted this, and a servant should always care for their mistress' needs before worrying about anything else. His lips latched to her vagina, and began to leave sloppy kisses as his tongue danced inside her. His face was becoming a coated mess of sweat and saliva and the clear fluids gushing from Lola's sex, but he paid no mind to the drips of sweat that burned his eyeballs as he licked her like clockwork.

Lola's face was mired in hot blush. Her eyes were slightly teary, and hands, curled into soft fists, rested on her mouth to prevent any more outcries. Her whole body shook as she felt pleasure like she had never felt before. She also felt shame, but it was quickly washed away by the bliss Lincoln was giving her with his forbidden kisses. Lola didn't know much about sex, but she felt a feeling that she wanted him to do something _more_ with her. An instinctual, biological memory made her feel like she wanted to put _something _in her. His tongue felt great swimming in her insides, but she needed something better…

But that was a worry for another time. Right now, she was worried about the strange feeling she had… like she was about to pee.

_Oh no… I can't pee on Lincoln. It'll be so embarrassing. _

Her mouth opened to warm Lincoln… only to clench as her entire body felt like it was squeezing for just one moment…

Lola screamed as she had the first orgasm of her life.

Fluids poured out of her opening, and Lincoln welcomed it. His mouth filled with the sweetly substance, and whatever couldn't fit within spilled out onto his chin, dripping on the wooden table beneath the both of them. Lola convulsed and shook, soft moans spilling out of her mouth, as the colorful fireworks of climax went off inside her skull. By the time she was finished, her clothes were drenched with sweat and her hair was messy and tangled.

Lincoln's face popped out from underneath her dress, and without a word exchanged between them, Lola rushed over, grabbed his cheeks, and planted a wet kiss on his lips. Their teeth clinked as the two embraced each other. He pressed back down on the table, eyes closed, as his tongue wrestled with hers for dominance. And though she was pinned under his weight, quite literally trapped underneath him… Lola felt more free than she had ever felt in her whole life.

And then she felt something else.

_Poke poke._

There was something prodding at her vagina.

She pushed his lips away from her mouth. "Lincoln, what is that?"

She pointed at his crotch, her finger brushing against his tip. Even through the layers of clothing, Lincoln felt a shiver rush down his spine. The gesture was not lost on Lola, who grinned like a demon as she touched his head again. "Show it to me," she requested. When Lincoln shook his head, trying desperately to latch onto the remains of his dignity, the young girl growled and repeated herself, this time with the strong authority of the world's cutest dictator.

"Lincoln, _show… it… to… me..._"

He sighed, finally giving in to debauchery. His mind was too fumed and his morals too confused to even put up an argument.

His fingers pulled his zipper downwards, separating the metal teeth of his onyx black jeans. He pulled down his pants slightly, revealing his white underwear. Lola watched, eyes wide with fascination, the large bulge that pressed against the fabric throb. It looked like… a hot dog. Lola didn't like hot dogs too much, but she had a feeling she would really enjoy this one.

Lincoln pulled his dick out through a hole in the front, giving Lola the first ever glance she got of a boy's erection. It was big, red, veiny… it seemed both scary and perfect to the young pageant princess. She unconsciously licked her lips, then beckoned to him to bring it closer to her. He was careful not to choke her as he placed his knees on either side of her head, his cock dangling just above her mouth. She reached up and gave it a kiss, which made Lincoln moan. His cock twitched, and Lola grinned.

_This is going to be fun, _she thought.

Lola ran her tongue along his member, inhaling the musky heat that radiated from it. She then wrapped her lips around him, taking his head into her mouth… and started to suck.

"Lola!" he cried.

For a first timer, Lola wasn't half-bad. Her technique was sloppy and didn't match up to Luna (who, presumably, would've had more experience, or at least a clearer idea of what to do) but give her a few years, and she could do this professionally. Lincoln groaned as she explored him orally, bobbing her head slightly and even allowing him to rock his hips and fuck her mouth. When she heard his breath hitch, she started to suck with more vigor, making his boner spasm like crazy inside her mouth.

"Lola, I think I'm about to c-cum..."

_Come? What does that mean?_

Lincoln's head shot back and he cried as his orgasm hit him. Lola's eyes widened as she felt a tsunami of warm, pearly liquid squirt into her mouth and down her throat. She choked and coughed on it, splattered her face and his pants with the ejaculate, but she tried to keep in as much of it as her small mouth would allow. She didn't stop sucking either, and Lincoln only came more as her lips treated his shaft as it deserved.

When he was finally done, Lincoln inched his way out of her mouth, giving her a chance to cough up more excess. Most of the sperm had flown down her throat, though, and she drank it without making much of a fuss. It was a strange-tasting fluid, but… Lola found she liked it.

Lincoln stumbled off the table, hitting the ground and smacking his head into it. There was an explosion of white-hot pain in his skull that made him shout. He groaned as he rubbed his sore temple, stars flashing before his eyes. He heard Lola say something (probably his name) but he also heard something worse…

He heard footsteps approaching the door.

Lincoln twisted his neck, staring in horror as the door creaked open.

"Sigh. I heard someone cry out in tormented pain and-"

Behind the long bangs, Lucy's eyes blinked in confused shock as she absorbed the scene in front of her. Her two siblings were just barely covering their bodies with their clothes, and both had deep red blushes of embarrassment on their faces. But what made Lucy's face crinkle with disgust was their mouths: both were wet with fluids that didn't look like spit. Her eyes flickered to Lincoln's hand, and she got the barest glance of supernatural red crackling on it.

"Oh no..." she muttered. Her stomach churned as she realized what had happened.

Without another word, she swiped Lincoln's hand and started dragging him away from the tea table. Lola protested with "Hey! Bring him back! He hasn't even made me a real queen yet!"

"And he never will," Lucy replied tersely, "unless you decide to make a terrible decision on your sixteenth birthday."

Lola wanted to protest more, but the terrifying look on Lucy's already-creepy face made her twinge, and she reluctantly let her take him. She dragged him back to her room without a word, and closed the door behind them.

"Lucy, I-"

She slapped him. Hard.

"Your little sister?!" she snarled. "Lincoln, I thought so much better of you."

"It's not my fault!" he protested. "It's _your _spell. You told me it wouldn't affect younger girls. I thought I would be safe with her."

Her angrily disappointed expression faded, and she rubbed her chin as she thought on the matter. "Perhaps… perhaps I was wrong," she said. "Perhaps it does have an affect on girls yet to bloom into womanhood. Or perhaps Lola herself is simply a mature individual… a woman's biology doesn't care much for the legal definition of maturity, after all…"

"That's great for her, but what about me? I… I had sex with Lola!" he cried. The full weight of his horrid crime was now weighing down on him. It had felt so good then, and she seemed so beautiful, but she was his baby sister, he shouldn't have… gah!

"I can't explain it, but if it's truly not your fault, then… sigh. Well, I suppose it's best to focus on preventing problems then on passing around blame."

"Now you say that."

"Stop whining."

"Coming from Miss Emo Poetry." He smirked at his cheap shot. Lucy's face fell, clearly hurt and offended, so the boy cringed and muttered, "S-Sorry, Luce. Your poetry is really good. Um… maybe when this is all over, you can write a poem about this."

"Lincoln, how many times have you… _finished_… since we last talked?" Lucy asked aburptly. She was never one to go with the flow of the conversation. Lincoln sighed, then told her the number, and her face, already pale, turned whiter than a sheet of paper. "That's not good," she said. "Have you begun to feel any adverse effects?"

He chose just that moment to cough up blood.

"Missus Lucy, I don't feel so good," he said. He braved a smile as the life-fluid dripped from his lip, but Lucy's scared expression wiped it off his face. The girl was trembling with fear… fear that she was going to lose her brother and it was going to be her fault…

He wanted to hug her and reassure her, but just as he stepped forward, closer to her, the goth shot back away from him. She didn't need to say why. He knew exactly why. If he touched… if he comforted her… that would just be another opportunity for the Incubus spell to drain his life away.

The boy stood there awkwardly, his hands and knees shaking with weakness, and his insides turning. He felt like he was literally being tossed around by a malevolent power, not just metaphorically. A dark shadow fell on his face, and his teeth wormed to bite into his lip.

He could still taste Lola's arousal.

"Lucy..."

She looked at him.

"...put me away. Until you find a way to undo all this… keep me away from everyone. I don't… I don't want to die."

His voice was low but emotive, authoritative but pleading, gravelly but determined. It was terribly hollow thing to listen to, and even Lucy could feel his grim voice scraping her soul and leaving its marks on her like a sharp knife on a window.

It was then that she knew that, even when all this was over, she would never forget the somber way he spoke to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**LiteralTrash001: That would probably be the most logical thing to do, but I make sure to not use Lisa as a solve-all in my stories. Would make things pretty boring if she just waved a science wand to solve every problem ever. You could probably write it off as the curse making them not think of that.**

**dogbertcarrol: I have no idea why you think that Lucy's trying to kill her brother.**

* * *

_Why's it so dark?_

Lincoln's eyes opened, one after the other. His nose crinkled as he sniffed the musty air. He found himself not in his comfortable bed, but inside a dark space, closed off from the rest of the world. His heart skipped a beat, claustrophobia setting in. He banged his fist on the wooden wall in front of him, and called out, "Help! Help me!"

He only stopped crying out when his hand sunk back into place. He was lying on something… soft. In fact, wherever he was, the entire container felt soft and lacy, as if the interior was made with velvet. His hand rubbed the smooth material, sinking into the pillowy fabric.

It then hit him. He remembered where he was.

He heard the sounds of chains rattling and locks opening. The lid that hovered in front of his face lifted, and the dull expression of Lucy greeted him. She looked down at him and his still-terrified expression, and a look of hurt came over her. "I didn't think sleeping inside one of my coffins would be that bad," she said. "I even left Bun Bun with you."

Lincoln checked his side. Bun Bun was sitting right there besides him, smothered between his arm and the velvet-textured wall of the coffin. _Whoops. Sorry Bun Bun._

Lucy then cracked a tepid smile. "Then again, I assume that if you woke up and forgot where you were for a moment, it must've been a good night's sleep."

"It... actually was, yeah."

Sleeping in a coffin wouldn't normally be Lincoln's idea of a good night's sleep, but given his… _unique circumstances _it was his only option. Sleeping in his own bed would just crate another opportunity for the black magic to invite another girl to come to him and drain his life force. It disgusted Lincoln to think of the possibilities. He thought about Lana, and how she would sometimes come to his bed after a nightmare. He thought about what could've happened, what he could've done to his little sister, if she did just that while he was afflicted, and the mark on his arm started glowing…

His stomach turned, so he pushed the thought out of mind. Sleeping in a coffin was the only option. And it was not just sleeping in a coffin: Lucy, after putting her brother inside, had wrapped the casket with a strong chain link to ensure that nothing would be able to open it. When Lynn walked in on her doing so, she blinked confusedly and asked her what she was doing.

_I'm making sure Lincoln can't escape, _she had replied coolly.

_O-Oh, _Lynn had replied. Now she had even more questions, but she was too afraid of what Lucy was going to answer to ask them.

Stepping out of the coffin, Lincoln did his stretches. He groaned as his joints popped and his sore muscles were flooded with relief. "Couldn't you have put me in a bigger one?" he asked her as he wiggled his toes.

"Sigh. I made these coffins for me to sleep in. I don't have bigger ones."

"Don't you run a funeral business?" Lincoln asked as he put one of his arms over his shoulder.

"I mostly bury animals. I haven't made a coffin for a human being before. And… I really hope I won't have to."

Lincoln licked his lips, thinking of a consoling answer. "You won't have to," he said.

The goth lifted her head from the ground, and gave her brother a small smile. It was sisterly and apologetic, comforting and comforted. Her pale fingers twirled around each other. "You know," she murmured, "I think I'm getting closer to solving our problem."

"You have?" Lincoln's breath was incredulous.

She nodded. "There were pages," she started, "written in unseen script. I gathered a bountiful harvest of the fruits of citrus to concoct a mixture that would pierce through the pages and reveal the secrets that lay behind the veil of limited human visio-"

"English, Luce."

"Sigh. There's invisible ink and I used lemon juice to read it."

"See, was that so hard?"

Lucy gnashed her teeth at him, hissing.

"So what did you find?" Lincoln asked.

"I found a lot, surprisingly. Whoever the author of Great Grandma Harriet's books was, they were trying to hide a lot. Every line of magic that I read normally came with ten lines I wasn't able to see. I also want to grab a black-light and see what else I can discover. I saw a picture of a giant bat monster in one of them. Do you think it might be a vampire? Is the book saying vampires are real?"

"Umm… maybe? I mean, if Incubi are real..."

"Anyway, surrounding the Incubus Spell were many incantations written in Biblical tongues. Hebrew. Aramaic. You know, languages like that."

Lincoln nodded solemnly. "Right, the Biblical tongues. That's very important," he said like he understood a single thing Lucy was saying.

"Indeed. If those writings are what I think they are, then they could be the spell or blessing that can counter the Incubus. I promise, Lincoln, I'll work as hard as I can on it today. I promise I'll fix you before nightfall."

The young man smirked, then stepped over to his sister and gave her a hug. "Thanks Luce. But just make sure you don't skip any meals for me, okay?"

"Worry about yourself right now. I'll worry about myself."

Lincoln left the room, passing by Lynn as she went in. As they walked past either other, Lynn thought about asking him why he let himself get locked inside a coffin with chains, but quickly decided that it wasn't worth it. Last thing she needed to hear was that her already weird brother had developed some messed-up bondage fetish. She lay down on her bed, grabbing a baseball and tossing it in the air. When she caught the ball, her head turned to the side to her sister, where she saw Lucy hunched over a brown, leathery book with tears and shreds and charcoal markings all over the cover.

A shiver raced through her spine. She didn't believe in spell-books, but… something about that book Lucy was holding felt evil.

As for Lincoln, he went down the stairs, checking cautiously for either Luna or Luan. Seeing that the coast was clear, he raced into the kitchen, grabbed a silvery Mylar pack of Pop-Tarts ("Are these unfrosted? Oh, come on!") and dashed out. He was about to rush right back up the stairs when he heard something at the door.

Knocking. Not just any knocking, but a series of loud, aggressive poundings on the door.

"Huh. I wonder who'd be knocking the door on an early Saturday morning," he wondered aloud.

* * *

The night before, in a house far, far from the Loud House, a young woman was sitting at her desk. The lights of her room were all off, except for a lamp standing on the table, shining orange-yellow light on the pages of the textbook she was reading. Sometimes, when her eyes looked up from the formulas printed in the book, she could see thin particles of dust floating in front of the lamp's light beam. They seemed so free, she noted with a strained smile. She wondered if they ever had to study for three exams at the same time.

"I think I should stop now that I'm getting jealous of dust. I'll study over the weekend," she said.

She closed the book, put her notebook and mechanical pencil away, and dimmed the lights. She changed out of her day wear, slipping a purple pajama shirt over her feminine body while keeping her bottom bare. She usually wore panties to bed, leaving her long, smooth, shimmering legs exposed to the cool night air.

She tucked herself into bed and thought about what she'd do tomorrow. Upwards she stared. Neon lights entered her room through the open window, setting her ceiling ablaze with reddish hue. She closed her eyes for a moment, and the loud horn of a truck on the road outside blared through the empty night.

She didn't hate living in the city, far from it. But she did the place was a bit less… city-y sometimes.

She sighed, and got up to close her window and shut the blinds. When she turned back around, she noticed her phone sitting alone and idle on her desk, and it hit her that she hadn't checked her phone all day. She picked it up and started scrolling through her notifications. Some emails here, some everyone pings in a Discord venting channel there…

"I'll just check Swiftypic. _Then_ I'll go to bed."

She opened up her Swiftypic, and checked her latest upload. She scrolled through the comments, and smiled as people praised her…

She came across one comment, though, that completely wiped her smile off her face.

It was the most hate-filled, vile, nasty, _evil_ thing she had ever read!

She wasn't the kind of person that let the Internet bother her, but this was cruel enough to make even the hardest person cry. Tears began to brim in her eyes, and through her blurry, wet vision, she checked the user that had left such a monstrous comment for her.

_literally_lori_99_

"Lori!"

She couldn't believe it. She and Lori may have been fighting, but this was uncalled for. Did she really have to call her a… a… she didn't even want to repeat the awful slur.

The girl went to bed fuming. She mentally canceled all her plans for the next day. She knew she was going to do tomorrow. She was going to go down to the Loud House and confront Lori and give that bitch a piece of her mind!

And with boiling thoughts of vengeance, Carol Pingrey fell into troubled sleep.

* * *

Lincoln opened the door and was surprised to find a fuming Carol Pingrey standing there, her face red with rage and her left eye twitching erratically. Her fingers spasmed, then curled like she was preparing to choke someone out. She glanced down at Lincoln, the fiery ire on her normally pretty face making him step back in fear.

"Where is she?" Carol growled.

"Wh-Where is who?"

"Lori! And don't try to hide her, Lincoln. She's not getting away with that harsh comment she wrote on my selfie!"

Lincoln squinted, confused. Lori never wrote mean comments on people's posts, she just made fun of them behind their backs. Then he remembered the scene in the car yesterday and he hissed. "_Dammit Lola. You've been nothing but trouble lately,_" he whispered under his breath.

_Never mind Lola, focus on the VSCO girl that looks like she's about to your home into the next great American gun control debate._

"L-Lori's out right now, Carol," Lincoln said. He had no idea where she was, and prayed that she was about to come down the stairs. "Why don't you come in and sit down and try to r-relax?"

Her nostrils flared. "Relax?" she repeated in a deathly tone.

Lincoln nodded his head faster than he had ever done before. "It's really early, and you don't look like you are breakfast. Would you like some… tea and biscuits?"

Carol might've been in a rage, but the sound of fancy food and beverages seemed to make her simmer. Her tense posture relaxed, and she unclenched her fists. "That sounds good," she admitted. Lincoln heaved a relieved sigh, and invited the girl inside. Sweeping his hands over the couch like a gentleman, he offered her a seat and rushed off to find said tea and biscuits.

"Why'd I even say tea and biscuits? Oh yeah, what happened with Lola… oh man, what happened with Lola..."

_Note to self: Ask Lucy for a mindwipe spell._

He opened up the pantry and found a small box of biscuits that seemed classy enough for Carol's taste. He grabbed a handful and put them on a glass plate, then pulled a tall can of Arizona ice tea out of the fridge. Carrying it to her in a tray, he couldn't help but feel a little demeaned… like he was the personal manservant of some lady he only barely knew. _Mush, mush, slave-boy, fetch me my crumpets. _Then again, if it helped calm Carol down, it would be fine. Lincoln had seen high school girls fight before, and he'd rather not have to call an ambulance and/or a scalp doctor.

"Here you go." He set the treats before her. By now, Carol seemed to have calmed – she wasn't heaving like a large carnivore, so that was a nice start – but Lincoln could feel the tension around her. He really, really, _really_ hoped that Lori was out of the house.

She took a biscuit to her mouth, and gingerly nibbled on it. When she finished, she wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin (_Fancypants, _Lincoln thought derisively) and she looked up to the young man. "Are you okay, Lincoln?" she suddenly asked. "You've been shaking for a few minutes, and you seem pale."

Did he? Lincoln glanced at his hand, and noted that he did seem a little paler than usual. He wasn't at Lucy's level yet, but still, it didn't look healthy. "I'm just a little sick," he said. "I mean, uh, I was sick but now I'm recovering."

Technically, that wasn't a lie.

"I see. Well, otherwise, you seem to look good." Her eyes, green as emeralds, began to sweep his body, over his fit physique, his adorable freckled face, his shaky yet strong hands… until they landed at his groin. "Really good," she added, licking her lips. She then blushed, and turned away, covering her mouth with both her hands.

_Why did I say that to him? He's a kid, I shouldn't say that looking at his d-dick._

"Thanks," he said shyly. He, too, was blushing. "You look really good too."

And she did. Carol was, without question, one of the most beautiful girls Lincoln had ever placed his lucky little eyes on. She was a girl that seemed to have it all: wealth, character, a sense of humor, attractive features. Oh, did she ever have attractive features. Her long blonde hair was the golden color of sunshine, and it almost glowed like it. Her breasts were firm and plump, and beneath was a flat, smooth stomach, and beneath her perfect upper body was a pair of long legs with a creamy white color.

Carol was undoubtedly going to make some guy the happiest guy in the world one day. Lincoln knew he had no shot, but sometimes he liked to imagine…

_But what if you didn't have to imagine?_

A dark thought raced through his mind, and he swallowed. He looked down at his hand, at the round mark that blemished it, and he took a deep breath. C-Could he… could he use the Incubus Charm on Carol and make her...?

_That's pretty messed up, _he had to admit. He was honestly surprised he even thought of something like that. Then again, it might've been the dark magic talking. He knew the rules: don't do anything with any girl for the rest of the day. Lucy was so close to finding a way to reverse the spell, it wasn't worth it to throw all that away for a quick lay. Especially if getting that quick lay involved what could essentially be called brainwashing.

_What if Carol was willing, though? What if she, somehow, for some reason, wanted you? Would you go for her then?_

Lincoln thought about that for a moment. _I mean… maybe. I don't feel so good, but if the number Lucy gave me was correct, I still have two or three orgasms before I kick it. That means that… wait, who am I talking to?_

The other voice in his head said nothing. Lincoln glanced down at his hand, and noticed the mark glowing. "So you can talk," he growled at it. He then coughed. Growling hurt his already sore throat.

"Lincoln?"

Carol was looking at him, confused by his out-of-place comment. He grinned sheepishly and hid his hands behind his back. "Forget I said anything. Do you want another drink? More snacks? Something? Anything?"

"No, I'm fine," she politely refused. She patted the couch next to her, and she smiled at the white haired boy. "All I want is for you to sit next to me. We haven't talked in a long time, Lincoln. When was the last time? When you called me over to take Lori's place in your picture?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so."

Her eyes batted at him, and desire floated within them. "Sit next to me, please?"

It was happening again. He knew it, and he could've walked away. But this time he didn't reluctantly fight against it or resign himself with a bitter hopelessness. When he sat next to her on the couch, pressing up to her and rubbing their arms together, he seemed almost… eager. Carol was a blindly beautiful girl, so if he had a few more chances with her, and she seemed to want him there as much as he wanted to be there…

For the first time, he felt thankful that he had this thing on his hand.

The two talked and talked about many things. Lori's comment on her selfie seemed to entirely vanish from Carol's mind. Now all she could think about was Lincoln: how cute he was, how adorable he was, how handsome he was, how _hot _he was. At first, she tried to shoo those bad thoughts away (_I can't call him handsome. Well, maybe he is handsome, but only like a little brother would be handsome. But… I mean, in a few years, he'd be handsome handsome) _but soon she found herself imaging up a variety of naughty scenes. It shamed her to think of him that way, but the more she talked to him about topics she wasn't even focused on, all she could think about was reaching into his pants and gripping his penis, or pulling off her skirt and letting him lick her down there, or maybe just taking off all her clothes and letting him do her right there on the ground. She imagined herself getting on all-fours and letting him aggressively slam into her warm, open cunt. She imagined his family walking in on them, and watching as he fucked her, and boy howdy, that was _hot_!

Even more intense scenes started to float into her mind. She imagined him tying a dog collar around her neck and taking her out in public, naked except for a leash. She imagined him fucking her in public. She imagined him, as they came home, pulling out a dog bowl and masturbating into it, and presenting a warm bowlful of soupy seed as her dinner. Carol didn't know she wanted to be dominated so much, but sitting next to Lori's brother just made her so _moist_.

She couldn't take it anymore. While he was babbling about school or whatever, she pressed her finger to his lips and silenced him. "That's cool, Lincoln," she said, "but what do you think of this?"

She pulled her finger away and kissed him on his lips.

As her pink lips pressed into Lincoln's mouth, the raging fire of arousal within her faltered slightly. A hint of clarity returned to her. Her eyes opened, then widened in shock, when she found herself making out with a boy six years younger than her. She shot back and watched him, waiting for him to scream…

Lincoln, with a dazed look on his face, reached up and touched the lips that she had just kissed. Three fingers ran across his wet lower lip…

And then he smiled.

"I think I like it a lot. I like you a lot, Carol."

She had to have him.

* * *

"Nice tree-house."

Lincoln couldn't decide if she was being mocking or not. He studied her blushing face for any cues, but found nothing. "We would've gone to my room," he said, "but someone else is there right now."

Carol smirked. Her eyes half-lidded, she leaned in close to Lincoln's face; close enough for him to kiss her soft, pink lips. He watched them move as she said, "Or maybe… maybe this is a prank on me. Maybe you have your little pervy friends hiding and watching us."

"No. No p-pranks here," he nervously giggled. "Just the two of us. Alone."

Carol was still somewhat aware of her actions. She felt something was weird about her sudden desire to jump her rival's brother's bones, especially considering how much younger he was than her. But as she felt her hands running deftly over her bosom, popping the buttons of her blouse until her boobs spilled out one by one, she found the call to lust too irresistible to refuse. Her shirt fell to the ground, her black lacy bra falling soon after it. She struck a pose for Lincoln's ogling eyes, and giggled as he dumbly gaped at her. "See anything you like?" she cooed.

There was a lot to like: Carol was beautiful, to put it in the most simple words. Not pretty or hot or any of those lower words. Beautiful. She was beautiful from her radiant blonde hair to her soft, white neck to the perky tips of her chest to the womanly hips below. As she stripped out of her dress and dropped her panties, Lincoln couldn't keep his mouth from drooling.

She kicked her garments to the side, and now-naked woman stood tall and proud for the young man to worship. She poked his chest with her curved fingernail, and smirked at him. "I showed you mine. Aren't you going to show me yours?"

"Oh. Uh… right..."

Nothing else mattered to Lincoln as he discarded everything. The whole world was like a melting painting outside, and inside the tree house with Carol was like hyper-realistic VR.

With the two of them finally naked together, they both blushed from the sight of the other. Then it finally happened: Carol gently grabbed the young man's shoulders and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

There was too much anxiety caught in his throat, so he simply nodded.

She smirked again, that lovely smirk of hers, and had him sit down on a plastic chair Lincoln had kept around in the tree-house (sometimes a man just wants to sit at the window and enjoy the view). Carol got down on her knees, kneeling before the enchanted boy. Her bright green eyes studied the hardened dick right in front of her face: it was surprisingly big, even bigger than the ones she was used to. It was hot and red and twitchy and smelled like pure animal musk. Before she even touched it or put her mouth around it, she leaned forward and let it slide up and down her face, even letting it poke her in the eye. It radiated with so much heat; it felt like a furnace.

Carol licked her lips, wetting them for what was to come. She gave the tip of his prick a kiss, which made the white-haired boy shiver in ecstasy.

_Her lips are so warm and perfect…_

She kissed it again. Then again. Then she opened her mouth and took him inside. His entire length disappeared into her pink chasm as Carol's head went down his prick up until she reached his testes. The few hairs he had growing from his sack tickled her chin. She slid back down his shaft until his cock disengaged from her mouth, falling out with a wet _pop _sound. By now, Lincoln was a shivering, jittering mess of nerves. His eyes pleaded with her to take care of him.

"Sorry," she murmured playfully. "It's what I do to all the guys."

Her hand crawled slowly up his leg like a spider. Slowly it inched towards his crotch. Her fingers brushed over his genitals before hovering over his cock. With a naughty wink, she wrapped her fingers around his penis. "C-Carol..." Lincoln groaned as he felt her squeeze his dick with her surprisingly powerful grasp.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," she whispered like a comforting older sister, "just let me take care of it for you."

With a jerking nod, Lincoln lay back and let Carol work her magic.

Despite having lubed his cock with her mouth, Carol still decided to start slowly. Her hand, wrapped around his leaking tip at first, began its slow descent down his tool. Lincoln groaned as her soft hand began to rock his cock, going up and down and squeezing him at random points. He looked over to her, and saw that her pink tongue was plastered to her face. She seemed to be focusing intently on jerking his erection. He hoped his ragged breaths and pleasured moans told her she was doing amazingly.

Over at Carol's side, this wasn't the first she had handled a penis. Hell, there were times when she got really wild and handled two at a time. She knew all the little tricks to make him feel better: she cupped his balls in her palm and stroked them with her fingers; she made sure to tease the tip; she made sure to listen and watch the young boy's face contort to see what made him feel good and what didn't work that much. She had to admit that she was flattered when she saw him jerking and hissing the entire time as her hands were busy milking his cock.

And what a cock it was. Most boys felt like wet balloons of tension to Carol, but Lincoln felt like a strong and sturdy root. It almost hurt to keep her hand so tightly wrapped around him. But she preserved anyway, rubbing him off like he could never had done on his own.

She didn't know why she wanted to have his cock in her hand so badly. She didn't know why she wanted to please him. It was... wew, it was a thrill ride.

She jerked it a few more times, but she knew from experience that nothing was better than actual sex. So she, without any warning to him, let go of his penis. She watched it twitch in pain, and she couldn't help but giggle. Teasing the boys was always fun.

"C-Carol..."

"Don't worry, Lincoln… you're about to be inside something much better than a hand-hole."

* * *

The sound of flesh slapping on flesh bounced off the walls of the tree house. All worries about being caught faded from Lincoln and Carol's minds. The young boy and older girl commenced their lovemaking without considering the open window or the fact that they were outside, in broad daylight, visible to anyone who just looked up. If anything, that just made it hotter. Otherwise, their minds were just filled to the brim with mutual desire and ravenous hunger.

Lincoln grunted as he continued to thrust into the pretty young woman beneath him. It was so easy to thrust into her; it was as if her body had been made for him. Her slick hole was wet with her fluids, allowing his cock to fly in and out of it. He gasped as he felt her walls contract around him. "Carol..." he moaned her name. When she heard him, she felt herself smile. That smile widened as Lincoln grabbed onto her hips, rubbing to enjoy the feeling her silky flesh against his palms, and plunged his cock deeper inside of his sister's rival.

"Yes!" she cried out. She had no idea that Lori's younger brother had it in him. No wonder she felt so attracted to him before.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind her body against his impressively-sized cock, which elicited a moan from her younger lover. His fingers accidentally contracted and dug into Carol's flesh, making her cry out in pain. "Ow, Lincoln! You're hurting me!"

"S-Sorry!"

He pulled his hands away and held them up like a soccer player when there's a foul. He stopped thrusting into her, and Carol stopped as well. Awkwardly, his penis slipped out of her vagina, and Carol sat on the ground in front of him. Her naked butt pressed into the wood, and Carol hoped there would be no splinters. She could see Lincoln looking pretty guilty and awkward, so she tried to smile at him. "It's okay, Lincoln," she said reassuringly. She touched his hand, and made him to look into her kind eyes. "We all make mistakes on our first times."

_Yeah… first time… if only you knew, Carol._

"I'm still sorry for hurting you," Lincoln mumbled.

Carol nodded… then started to laugh.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Sorry, sorry." She wiped a tear from her eye as she forced herself to stop laughing. "It's just… you look so guilty and… you really look more like your age right now. Like a little kid that got caught stealing from the cookie jar."

His cheeks blushed, so Carol reached up to cradle the side of his face and grip his chin. "It's okay," she said. "It makes you look cuter. It makes you look more… delicious." She perversely licked her lips, coating them in as much of herself as possible, then went peck his mouth lovingly. He smiled, then returned her peck with a longer, more passionate kiss. As their tongues wrestled for dominance over each other, arousal returned to the naked pair. His cock poked her milky skin, smearing it with its cream. Carol felt it, and she moaned into their kiss.

_I need to have that inside me again! _

They repositioned themselves. Carol got down on the floor, and Lincoln approached her from behind. Lincoln was surprised that Carol would be so okay with dogie-style; she always seemed a lot more dignified to him than that. A missionary-style girl at the very least. But as he placed the leaking tip of his cock in the valley between her two tantalizing cheeks, he realized how little he cared.

It was like a nihilistic proverb: a boy closing in on death deciding he didn't care anymore and manipulating a hot older girl into sex. Fun times for everyone.

He thrust into Carol, and his cock dug in deeply. His back arched and his lap slammed into hers. Carol cried out and begged him to hurry up and fuck her. "Lincoln, please! It's been so long since I've had an orgasm, I can't wait anymore!"

_Wow. Honest._

Her back bent into a strong angle as Lincoln leaned in and forced his dick to fill her to her brim. He wrapped his arms around her stomach; that was as far as his shortness would let him go. His face was planted against the middle of her back, so he pressed his lips to it and kissed. He could feel her spine underneath the perfectly moisturized flesh that wrapped around it.

Once he was secured inside her, he lifted himself up and began to fuck her. His hip thrusts were slow at first, but quickly increased in speed. His rod, slicked and primed with her juices, flowed easily in and out of her. Carol groaned with every thrust. She could feel the tip of his penis crash into the back of her tunnel, and it made her body alight with electric delight.

His fingers found his way to her butt cheeks, and he grinned as he cupped them. They were perfectly round and firm, fitting well into his curved palm. As he rammed his penis into her, instinct took over him and he raised his hand into the air. It fell in an air-cleaving arc to slap Carol's ass, and the girl shot forward with a sharp yelp. "Lincoln," she growled as she looked over her shoulder. "We just talked about making it hur-"

His mark flared up, and Carol suddenly blushed. "O-Of course, if you want to, you can spank me. S-Spank me, daddy!" she said in a submissive tone.

"Maybe not," he said. "What I want to do is change positions."

She got off her elbows and knees and onto her back. Lincoln quickly fell on her and his dick slammed into her. Her large tits pressed into his chest and he could feel her nipples, harder than iron, digging into his skin like his cock dug into her pussy.

Carol closed her eyes as ripples of pleasure tore through her at being mating-pressed. Her hands shot up off the ground and latched to the boy who was pounding her more intensely than any man she had ever been with. Her sharp, pointed nails scratched his back. Lincoln hissed at the pain, but pushed forward without complaint. Sinking his hardness into her was the only thing on his mind. Still, to compensate, Lincoln dove into her chest and took one of her lovely, rosy nipples into his mouth. He started suckling on it, and Carol threw her head back to squeal loudly.

"Switch again!" he cried. She agreed with a nod, and reluctantly allowed him to pull his cock out of her chasm. The lips of her vagina quivered like they were calling for him to return. He guided her into letting him lift her entire body in the air. When he was done, she was upside down, her beautiful blonde hair spilling on the ground, some strands ever wrapping around his toes. He positioned himself between her long legs, aimed his cock downwards, then speared her hole.

Both of them gasped as pleasure rocked through them. Lincoln began to thrust – slow at first, but then his pace quickened and quickened and quickened until he was going four times as fast as before. He jackhammered the young woman's cunt, and her juices spurted upwards only to fall back down and pour down her lithe body in streams. He rocked his hips hard enough to work himself into a dizzying stupor. Having sex with Carol, especially like this, felt like he was falling into another plane of existence. Or at least his dick was.

Lincoln groaned when his balls began to stir. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He closed his eyes and let himself pound Carol harder, guided only by her high-pitched moans and squeals. Suddenly, her walls gripped him tightly and began to spray more liquids than before. He opened his eyes to find that he had, quite literally, fucked her silly. Her face was warped into an expression of pure carnal delight, and a long continuous orgasm struck her like lightning.

"Lincolnlincolnlincolnlincolnlincolnlincolnlincolnlincolnlincolnlincoln." She repeated his name so rapidly it was like a chant.

"Carol," he answered her, "I think I'm close-"

He had just enough time to pull his large cock from her pussy and let go of her. She fell completely flat on the ground, and as blood redistributed to the rest of her body, Lincoln grabbed his dick and began jacking it as hard as he could. "Fuuuuuuck," he groaned as he aimed it down at Carol. He stroked his cock until it exploded. His cum rained down on Carol, spraying every part of her body with seed. Ropes fell on her face and chest, and splattering drops of seed dripped on everywhere else.

Her arms, her legs, her sticky groin… all was soiled by his warm semen.


	7. Chapter 7

**LiteralTrash001: I see what you mean. There's something sorta like that in this chapter, funnily enough.**

**Anonymous789: Definitely Luna's text. I mean, there was a part where she said she wanted to [CLOSED OFF FOR PUBLIC HEALTH] Lincoln's anus, it was horrible.**

**Guest: I knew a girl with blonde hair and green eyes in high school. Never talked to her, but she still told her friends that I was a "creepy emo kid" lol**

* * *

When Lori heard that Carol had come over looking for her, she groaned, knowing that it was about what Lola had said online. _Dang it, Lola, _Lori thought as she went up the stairs to confront her rival. She expected to find Carol waiting in her room or somewhere like that, so imagine Lori's surprise when the bathroom door opened and a wall of steam poured out into the hallway, from which Carol emerged like Aphrodite out of the foam of the sea.

"C-Carol?" Lori cocked her head as she watched Carol, wrapped in towels (_her _towels!) exit the bathroom. "Did… did you just take a shower? In my house?"

Carol smirked, her eyes half-lidded. She used the towel draped around her shoulders to dry her hair. Lori watched enviously as it took on its long, perfect form without any need for combing. How she managed to do that, Lori would never know.

"I came over to your house," said Carol, "and I tripped in the mud in the backyard. So I used your shower. I hope you don't mind."

"Well… I guess that makes sense… wait, aren't we supposed to be mad at each other?!"

Carol rolled her eyes. It was the same kind of eye-rolling you do when you're dealing with an especially stupid child. Lori didn't appreciate it _at all_. The only thing that kept her from balling her fists and punching her classmate out was Carol saying, "I talked to your brother, Lincoln. He's such a nice young man. As polite as he is handsome. Anyway, he made me realize how stupid our fight is."

Lincoln's eldest sister blinked. "He did?"

"Yeah, he made me see how… well, how _ridiculous_ we were being. I mean, we're supposed to be friends, Lori. I don't see why we have to be fighting."

Carol threw out her arms and wrapped them around a confused Lori. She hugged her tightly, but Lori didn't return it. She couldn't have, even if she wanted to. She was paralyzed with confusion. _What's going on? What did Lincoln say to her that made her flip 180? And why is Carol using my towels? Blue is _so_ not her color. Makes her look exactly like me._

"So are you… are we…?"

Carol pulled back so she could look into Lori's eyes. "We're friends again," she stated confidently. Her confidence wavered momentarily, allowing a shy blush to spread across her face. "I mean… if you want to be, of course."

"No, no. I mean, yes, I do! I mean, what were we even fighting about anyways?"

Carol laughed. "I don't even remember! Something about swiftypic?"

"It's so stupid, whatever it was," Lori chuckled. She looked fondly at the girl she had renewed her friendship with. "I'm glad we're girlfriends again, Carol. Glad that little twerp was able to say something right for once."

"Oh believe me, Lori… he's very persuasive."

Lori chose to ignore the huskiness of her tone. The two friends started walking down the stairs, their companionship renewed. That, of course, called for a selfie. As the two teens went outside in search of the perfect lighting (even though Carol was still in a towel, wtf?), Lincoln watched them from behind the railing of the stairs. Despite everything, he couldn't help but smile at the relationship he had helped fix.

_If only I could do that for Luna and Luan…_

His thinking was interrupted by a violent, hacking fit that ripped through his being. Lincoln fell over on the ground, putting his hands to his chest and clutching his shirt desperately. He could feel a murmur in his chest – that wasn't good news, he knew. It was even worse when he started coughing again. His hands flew to his mouth to cover it, and when he removed them, he found phlegm and blood staining his palms.

As he stared at his trembling hands in horror, he lost his footing on the stairs. "Shiiiiiiiit," he cried as he fell down the stairs and onto his face at the bottom. Luckily, he hadn't been that high up; if he had been just a few steps higher…

A spurt of blood issued from his mouth, cutting that horrible mental image in half.

_This is bad, _Lincoln thought, too weak to speak. He could feel his chest heaving as he swallowed large gulps of air. His heard was pounding, but it pounded weakly. He was on his last legs of life, and it would only be a matter of time before those legs gave in.

_Maybe it won't be that bad to die. I mean, there's Heaven when you die. Who doesn't want to go to Heaven? Everyone wants to go to Heaven. Unless you're a devil-worshiper. Wait… is Hell the devil-worshipers' Heaven?_

He heard footsteps approaching, so he titled his head just enough to see that it was Lucy. Oh good, he could ask one of them directly. "Hey Lucy, do you think Hell is Heaven?"

His sister was visibly confused. Almost as much as she was visibly worried. She knelt down on the ground. The hairs at the top of Lincoln's head brushed across her kneecaps. The goth leaned forward and pressed her fingers into Lincoln's neck, nodding as she felt his pulse. He was still alive… that was good. He still had a chance.

_But for how long?_

Her face screwed with worry.

"Lincoln…"

"Y-Yeah, Luce?"

"...I found the cure."

His eyes would've widened if they didn't hurt so much.

"Really?" he rasped.

Lucy nodded. "I'm sorry it took me this long, but I finally found the way to reverse all this. It's called the Castitas spell. I-I have most of the things I need for it, but… _sigh, _I don't have everything. Luckily, Haiku says she has it, and Silas promised he'd get it from her and bring it to me."

Lincoln almost asked why Haiku couldn't just deliver it herself, but realized pretty quickly why: because of him. Because of his curse. It was in its final stages, and Lucy didn't want to risk being a girl over.

But honestly, what could she even do to fight against it? She knew that she had underestimated how much sway and power a curse could hold over people, and she was kicking herself for it. It was a _curse_; a fundamentally supernatural force that couldn't be fought against with something as flippant as a preteen's willpower. Lincoln could have the strongest will in the world, and it wouldn't have stopped him from fucking his way into an early grave. He could've locked himself in a submarine at the bottom of the ocean, and the curse would probably bring mermaids over. There was only one way to fight something supernatural, and that was to use the supernatural against it in turn. If she were a priest, she could've handled it easily with a bottle of holy water, but she wasn't a priest, nor was she a rabbi or an imam or a monk. She was a witch, so witchcraft would be her weapon.

_That's right… I'm a witch. _

The thought made her smile darkly. It didn't really occur to her that what she had done to her brother was witchcraft, and that she was a fully-fledged witch now. She was following in her Great Grandma Harriet's footsteps at long last. But looking down at her pale, weak brother, with blood flowing from his left nostril… she really had to question if it was even worth it. If this was what magic did to the people she loved, should she even continue studying it?

"Just one more spell," she murmured as she stroked her brother's cheek. "Just one more and we'll see."

She stood up, and told Lincoln to wait where he was. He sardonically responded that he wasn't going anywhere. He watched Lucy dash up the stairs like a black blur, and when she returned, she had a small can in her hands, brightly colored with yellows and reds. She cracked it open and put it to his lips, and when he drank from it, he felt like he had been jolted with electricity.

"GAH!" he screamed as he jumped to his feet. "What is this crap?"

"One of Lynn's really strong energy drinks. She keeps her best stuff in a box under her bed. She thinks I don't know how to unlock it, but she uses a numerical lock, and she always uses the same numbers for those. 0001. Because she's… _sigh…_ 'cause she's number one, yeah yeah, Lynn Loud."

Lucy had a terrible Lynn impression. Probably had something to do with her dull voice.

Bad impressions aside, Lynn's energy drink really did the trick. Lincoln felt like Lucy had poured new life into his system. His heart was still beating and his hands were still trembling, but they did so with an overabundance of energy. Lincoln clenched his fists and grinned; this stuff was great! It tasted terrible, but it made him feel so amazing. _No wonder Lynn has all that energy, _he thought. _I'd run around the block a thousand times if I felt like this all the time._

Lucy shoved the open can into his hands. "The effects will wear off soon enough," she told him, "so take a sip whenever you feel slothful. It might be important in keeping you alive."

"Yeah yeah yeah alive sure thing Luce sure thing whenever I feel like a sloth yeah."

His speech was quick and jittery. Lucy felt that if someone wrote his words down, they'd have to leave out the commas.

"As long as you understand that, then I can focus on Haiku and Silas. He should be here in a little while. I hope we can… well, I hope he can stay for a few extra moments."

Her face turned red, and she clutched her cheeks blissfully. It took a moment for Lincoln to remember that that's what a healthy, wholesome romantic feelings looked like.

Lincoln found himself alone when Lucy went outside. He listened for any sounds that might've indicated one of his sisters were around, but the Loud House was deathly silent. No music, no laughing, no crying. The towheaded boy shrugged. Maybe it was for the better…

"Hey bro!"

The weight of an older sister came crashing down on his back. Judging from the raspy voice that preceded it, Lincoln wasn't surprised when he looked over his shoulder and found Luna clinging to him. Her arms wrapped around his body, her hands running over his shoulders and down to his chest. She pulled him in for a hug, smooshing their freckled cheeks together. As much as Lincoln was terrified to be around her (nothing personal, he was just terrified of everyone with a uterus now) he did like seeing that small, cute smile she wore only when she was in love.

Still, he knew the rules. He quickly pushed her off of him, and if that offended Luna, she didn't show it. "Luna, hey," he said uneasily. "What's up?"

"Where were you yesterday?" she demanded. "You went to play with Lols, and then you totally ditched me. Not cool, brah, not cool."

Images of him "playing" with Lola popped into his mind, and he shivered.

"Sorry. I was just really tired after I finished playing butler for her. I mean, you know how high-maintenance she can be."

His older sister fixed him with a confused glare. "If you were so tired, how come I didn't find you in bed last night. I was really lonely, you know..."

"I… can imagine," Lincoln said. He forced himself not to shudder. "And I'm sorry that I made you worried and, uh, lonely. But I spent the night in Lucy's room. She has this, um, funeral she's organizing, and she made this coffin she wanted to test out, so I volunteered to make sure it was comfortable."

It didn't occur to Luna to ask why he needed to make sure the coffin was comfortable for a dead guy, thankfully. She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Fair enough. Maybe it's a good thing you didn't come back, because me and Luan actually had a chance to talk."

"You did? You did?!"

Luna nodded slowly, her expression bittersweet. "Got good new and bad news about that. Wanna get the bad karma first or the good one?"

"Um… good, I guess?"

"Good news is that me and Luan are thinking of making up-"

"Really?! That's great!" Lincoln exclaimed. And it was great. Not only were two of his sisters not fighting anymore, but they were the two sisters he was sexually roped with the most. If they made up, they'd go back to sleep in the same room together, leaving his own room free. He could go back to his room, lock the door, nail the windows shut, and distract himself with video games and cult classic sci-fi movies until Lucy finally fixed him. He threw his hands in the air in celebration, but put them back down when he noticed Luna's glare. "A-And the bad news, dear sister?" he meekly asked.

Luna sighed. "If me and Luan make up," she said, "then she'll want to come back to my room. Which means we can't sleep together anymore!"

"Oh… yeah… darn, I didn't even think of that," Lincoln grumbled.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without my favorite little bro in the whole wide world next to me!" cried Luna. She grabbed her favorite little bro in the whole wide world and hugged him. She squeezed him so hard that Lincoln imagined hearing one of his bones snapping. Of course, in his condition, one of them probably did.

"_Luna, Luna,_" he croaked, "_you're squishing meeeeeeee!_"

"Whoops. Sorry."

She let him go, and Lincoln stumbled back to catch his errant breath. He was panting a little too hard; Luna cocked her head and asked, "Lincoln, are you alright? I think you should see a doctor, you've been really sick lately. And not in the 'sick lyrics' way, just sick."

_Why is it that people notice how sick I am and yet they still have sex with me?_

"I'm fine," he lied. He took a few more puffs to catch his breath, then turned to his sister and said, "Look, Luna, I'm flattered that you want to sleep with me and all, but… I think it's just better if you do that with Luan. It'll be better for the both of us."

"But I'm not in love with Luan."

"NOT THAT KIND OF SLEEPING!"

Luna paused for a moment, seemingly swaying in place. A look of deep melancholy came across her face – it was like looking at a woman who had just lost the most precious thing in the world. A wedding ring, a gift from a lost friend, a lover…

She looked back at him, her brown eyes filled with sorrowful loss. Lincoln tried to quell the guilt within him. It wasn't really her acting that way… it was the spell, the charm, making her act so co-dependent. He knew that, but it didn't do much for him.

Luna stepped closer to cradle her brother's face. She leaned in close, the corners of her mouth rising to form a small smile. "So I guess this is it, huh?" she said. "We only really got two lays together, and now it's all over. Guess that makes sense. We're sibs, we shouldn't have had one lay in the first place."

"W-Well, don't be so dramatic," Lincoln said. "Maybe… this could-"

"Can I just get one more kiss?"

"What?"

"One kiss. For the road."

Spell or not, she was being really over-dramatic.

Still, that didn't stop Lincoln from sighing, then nodding. Luna smiled, then grabbed his chin and leaned in. She puckered her lips just as they landed on her little brother's face. When their lips connected, there was a sharp crackle that raced through them. Lincoln watched as his sister closed her eyes, and he followed suit. Sight didn't need to guide him anymore; all he needed was touch.

_Is this really our last kiss? _Lincoln thought. _Is what we have just an illusion made by magic?_

_Save the thinking for later, idiot. Just enjoy what you have right now._

Their kiss ended with the two came up to breathe. Their mouths broke apart to inhale as much air as possible. The two looked at each other awkwardly, before Lincoln, without any prompting, started to laugh. He laughed softly, but at what, Luna had no idea.

Then Luna heard another sound, but it wasn't laughing.

In their eagerness to share a tender moment, and with a dash of typical Loud-thoughtlessness, neither of them realized how much of a bad idea it would be to kiss in the open. But when Luna heard a rapid set of inhales and exhales, she turned slowly to the right to see one of their sisters standing there, eyes wide open, telling Luna that she undoubtedly saw them kiss. It would've been bad enough if it had been Lori (who'd angrily scold them) or Lana (who'd freak out) but somehow the sister watching them was the worst one possible at that moment…

Luan.

_Uh oh._

Luan raised a shaky finger, pointing it at Luna. It jerked to the side to point at Lincoln, then swiftly returned to Luna. Her pointer finger returned to its brethren as she made a fist. Her face screwed with anger and betrayal. She lowered her head, then murmured, "_So that's how it is,_" in a low, devastated voice.

"Wait, Luan, we-"

"Lincoln… shut up."

Her snarl made him zip it immediately.

When Luan glanced back up again, her eyes were blazing with furious fire. Luna looked disinterested, but Lincoln seemed mortified. He opened his mouth to say something, but Luan quickly countered with, "I SAID SHUT UP LINCOLN!"

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Luna tried to defend her man.

"You too, Luna. I should've known… we can't ever have peace between us. I hate you, Luna. I hate you."

Her older sister's cool indifference quickly turned to hurt, but Luan didn't even care to look at her to notice. Her deathly gaze fell upon Lincoln, and the young man swallowed in fear. She looked like she was preparing something fierce to say to him, but before she could, the three heard a soft "What's going on?" as Leni entered the room.

Luan closed her mouth swiftly. She shot another angry look at Lincoln, which was undercut by the tears that were clearly streaming from her eyes.

"I should've known you liked her better. I should've known… that none of you liked me..."

"Luan, wait!" Lincoln cried, stretching out his hand for her. But it was too late; Luan ran off, leaving him with a wounded Luna and a confused Leni. The newcomer looked between Luna and Lincoln, then back at where Luan had just been a few moments ago.

"What was that about?" the blonde asked.

"Fuck off, Leni," Luna cruelly said. She stepped past her older sister, deliberately bumping her shoulder into her, before disappearing up the stairs. Leni and Lincoln flinched as they heard the door to her room slam shut. Leni, now both baffled and offended, left the room to pout and mumble to herself in peace, leaving the only son of the family alone in the living room.

"I… I didn't mean to… I'm… I'm sorry..."

Lincoln looked down at his hand. He didn't feel like he had an Incubus curse. He felt like he had a reverse-Midas curse: everything he touched turned to shit. He had pretty much ruined Luna and Luan's relationship, he had turned Lucy into a frightful, guilt-ridden fetch-girl, he had made his teacher commit a crime and then he, in turn, committed the same crime with Lola… the walls and foundations of his stable, normal, healthy life were crumbling around him and he was helpless to keep them standing.

Despair punched his heart, and he keeled over.

No, wait… that was just him passing out.

* * *

When he finally came to, he found himself in his room, in his bed. The house was still and silent, and the thin beams of silver entering through the folds of the blinds told Lincoln it was nighttime. Silently, he rose. He stood up, did a long stretch, and glanced around his room. _Guess Luan agreed to go back, _he thought. His lips curled into a joyless smile. _At least my sickness got that much done._

Rubbing his head, he wondered why he woke up in his bed and not the bunk bed down the hall. Come to think of it, he didn't even remember going to sleep in the first place. "Must've passed out," he groggily said. He then went into a coughing fit, falling to the ground and choking up what felt like a piece of one of his lungs.

_It's okay, _he thought to calm himself. _I'm not going to die. Lucy said she'll get something from Silas and make a cure. Maybe it's a potion. Maybe she already made it. Let me check my desk._

There was no potion at his bedside desk, but there was a crumbled-up piece of paper. Lincoln grabbed it and peeled it open. It was from Lucy. His hopes rose for a quick moment when he read her name on top. "Let's see what she has to say," he said.

_Dear brother, Silas didn't bring the final ingredient. He's not answering his phone either. I'll procure it somewhere else. Just… be patient._

His high hopes fell and crashed like Icarus.

He didn't cry about it, though. He didn't pout or vent. He, with the serene calmness of an Eastern monk, looked to his door. Knowing the one thing he could possibly do, his hand reached out and locked it. Then, without a dawdling moment, he crawled back into bed. The chilling hoot of an owl outside was the last thing thing he heard as he descended into the land of dreams.

When morning came, he was awoken by a pounding at his door. His sister Lori was banging on the door, demanding he unlock the door and come out for breakfast. At first, her voice was fierce and authoritative, but as time passed, she couldn't help but slip into worry. The knocking stopped for a few minutes. When it resumed, it was accompanied by the voice of his mother, which started sweetly, then descended into demanding, then finally became worried, just like her daughter.

Didn't matter. He wasn't coming out. He sent them a text to let them know he was still alive, then flipped over in bed and tried to ignore the troubled whispers outside his door.

When the sun rose to its highest point in the sky, Lincoln peeked out the window and saw both Lynn and Lana playing together. Lana was just as enthusiastic as always, but there seemed to be less spring in Lynn's step. At one point, when she threw the ball over to Mr. Grouse's yard and sent Lana to grab it before he noticed, Lincoln saw her look up to his window. He ducked to make sure she didn't see him, and when he looked out again, she was back to playing with Lana.

She was worried about him, just like Lori and Rita. They all probably were.

But Lincoln still didn't leave.

As the day came to an end and the sky traded its bright blue for a pinkish orange coat, Lincoln threw himself against the wall as he felt something even stronger and angrier than his failing health. He clutched himself as his body temperature increased, and moaned in pain. His crotch felt so restrained and choked that it made him want to vomit.

_Find a woman, _a voice in his mind told him. _Find a woman and this will all go away._

"No..."

He was rewarded with a flash of shaking desire. Shaking as in his entire body began to convulse and shake. The mark on his hand glowed aggressively, but Lincoln refused to open the door. This was his life on the line – any pain would be worth it if it meant he could live.

_We'll see about that._

He didn't sleep that night. Well… maybe he did. He couldn't be sure, for every moment of the night he was afflicted with visions of himself opening the door and finding all his friends and family there, waiting for him. One of them would take him to a private room – sometimes Lori, sometimes Lynn, sometimes Stella, sometimes his own mother – and let him fuck them until he woke up with a shaky feeling that he was vibrating and the world wasn't real. He would close his eyes, dream the same thing again, and the process repeated all throughout the night. To his relief, none of these were wet dreams.

The second day of isolation started with a similar knocking on the door (courtesy of Lisa this time) and it took all of Lincoln's willpower not to shout at her to fuck off. The sound of her knocks were magnified to a million, and his already weak constitution took them like physical blows. When she finally left, Lincoln grabbed his pillow, stuffed his face in it, and screamed.

Maybe Lucy was lying about that whole "incubi aren't demons" thing. Because Lincoln was sure he was in Hell right now.

By the time the second night fell, his heartbeat felt like ten horses stamping on his chest. He could barely breathe or think. The only thing that drifted into his mind was sex. Sex, sex, sex. He needed to get laid – just get laid and all this pain, all these _urges_, would go away.

_You can't last forever, _the cruel voice taunted.

Lincoln didn't want to admit, but he was starting to wonder if that voice was right.

* * *

"_Lincoln. Lincoln!_"

Those soft, hissing whispers roused him from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, irritated, then looked around for the source of disturbance. He found Luan on his bed, leaning in, her body hovering above his legs and her face right in front of his.

"Luan? Huh?"

This had to be another weird dream. He made sure his door was locked before he slept, there was no way anyone could get in. Yet when he turned to look at it, he noticed, to his horror, that the door was ajar. Meaning that this wasn't a dream… that Luan really was here…

His whole body numbed as his blood chilled.

"You shouldn't be hear," was all he had the will to say to her.

Luan, respectfully, disagreed. She shook her head and said, "I need to be here, Lincoln. I have to tell you something."

She seemed oddly professional, looking completely serious with the exception of a blush that criss-crossed her face. It also didn't help that she was in her pajamas. In fact, if Lincoln looked closely at her chest, he could see the barest hint of…

_I can see my older sister's nipples. I remember when the days when this would've made me flinch._

"Tell me something?" he repeated.

Luan nodded. The beams of moonlight that came in through the blinds reflected off the metal bands that wrapped around her teeth, giving her mouth an alluring glow. Lincoln compared it to the luminescence of an anglerfish's lure.

"A question and a confession. Okay?" She said it like she was asking for his permission. When her brother nodded, Luan took a swift, invigorating breath of confidence, then asked, "Lincoln, why did you kiss Luna? Are you in love with her?" Her question didn't carry a hint of judgment or accusation. Lincoln, throwing all pretense to the wind, nodded again. His older sister seemingly winced, but quickly recovered herself.

"Okay, now my confession: Lincoln, I'm in love with you."

Her confession was so clear and straight to the point. No awkward pauses, no fillers, no feeble attempts at changing the subject. Just a charged admission of love that no other pair of siblings would ever pull off in such a frank, casual way ever again.

"You are?"

"I am." Luan sighed, then looked away from her brother to the ground. Her long ponytail spilled over her shoulder. "I may not seem like it, Lincoln, but I sometimes get hit with these… really bad hits of anxiety. No, not just anxiety. There's also depression and worry and fear and just feeling like I'm not loved. I'm just… tolerated. I'm around because people like me enough not to tell me they don't like me." She chuckled humorlessly. "I'm as miserable as any professional comedian. I just don't have the money."

"Luan..."

"But you, Lincoln… you're the one person who I know for sure loves me. You're always so helpful and kind and great… and you're pretty handsome, so that's probably the main reason why." Another chuckle, this one infused with a bit more life. "So that's why I love you. I only really figured out recently how much I do, but I've always loved you."

"I… I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to. I know you love Luna more than me," she sadly noted. She crumpled into herself, sadness plainly wafting off of her. "It's always been Luna, huh? I can see why. She's more attractive than me, I won't lie to myself about that. I just thought that… y-you of all people would see me and… and-"

She didn't come to his room with plans to cry, but that's what happened. She tried to keep herself from shaking, tried to keep the tears from falling, but the dam broke. Lincoln watched as Luan, one of the joys of his life, broke down into sobbing, lamenting the unfairness of the world that gave her a brother to love, but made him love someone else.

"_Why her?_" she heard herself ask through raspy breaths. "_Why do you love her? Why don't you love me?!_"

She shuddered to herself, wishing that the ground would just swallow her up so Lincoln would've have to see her in this pathetic state. She was so closed off to the world that she didn't notice when Lincoln put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it comfortingly. When she lifted her gaze to meet his, when Lincoln saw the pools that lingered in her eyes, he bit down on his lip with guilt. "Luan," he said her name in a soft whisper.

"Y-Yes?"

The siblings stared into each other's eyes. It felt like a long, infinite chasm stood between them, made from deceit and failed repression of feelings. On his side of the valley, Lincoln felt a strong need to comfort his sister, at any cost. He wet his lips, then found himself leaning in slowly.

He kissed her mouth, and sealed his fate.

When their lips broke apart, the two were wordless. Only gasps and pants were exchanged. Lincoln watched as Luan reached downwards to the hem of her shirt, and when she pulled it up, Lincoln allowed his eyes to linger hungrily on her smooth, unblemished skin. He began to strip as well, throwing off his pajamas, and when the nude boy looked back to his sister, he found her naked as well.

He tossed her down on the bed, threw himself on top of her, and began the ritual that he was all too familiar with – the ritual of lovers, the ritual of sex.

Kissing her again as his body laid out on top of hers, his hands trailed along her body; one hand was tangled in her long brown hair, and the other rubbed the sides of her neck before trailing down to her breasts, where he began to squeeze. Luan moaned lightly as Lincoln experimented with her petite boobs; the expression she stared up at him with was almost innocent. Lincoln knew that making love to her now would be his death, but he didn't care. His sister thought he didn't love her, and he would do anything to take that sadness away and restore her precious smile.

_I'm glad the person I spend the last moments of my life with will be you, Luan._

The tip of his penis, already spilling fluids, poked the older girl. When he grabbed it and held it in prime position to penetrate her, he felt intense heat rising from it. His burning iron rod began to sink into her, and as inches of his penis disappeared into her folds, Luan twitched and moaned as the gratifying pleasure overwhelmed her.

When Lincoln felt that he was as deep inside her as he could, he brought his motion to a grinding halt. He lifted himself above her, his cock still firmly encased by her snatch. For a few moments he hovered over her, too weak to thrust his hips or bring himself to fuck her. It was only when Luan, with half-lidded eyes and hair spilling over his mattress, brought her hand to touch his cheek that Lincoln felt revitalized and ready to make love to his dear sister.

She smiled encouragingly as the young man began thrusting his hips.

The bed underneath them creaked as Lincoln hardness rose and fell out of Luan's murky depths. The sound of flesh smacking flesh, of his nutsack slapping her inner thigh, filled the room. It resonated in Lincoln's ears, and only his sister's groans of relieved pleasure could cut through them.

"Oooooooooh, Lincoln!" she moaned. She had waited for this for so long, and now that it was finally happening…

As he mercilessly fucked her tight cunt, her legs wrapped around his lower body and brought him in closer. She still gave him enough leeway to pull his hot cock out and in at the rapid speed he was going at. As her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Luan wondered if she was her brother's first. She knew he was her first, and that her first time sleeping with someone was turning out better than she ever could've hoped, but she had to wonder if someone as skilled as he was was really a virgin. But as hot tendrils of pleasure smacked her brain and addled her thoughts, she realized that she didn't really care. Virgin or not, he was her little brother, and she loved him.

Lincoln said nothing as he fucked his sister. Only grunts fell from his mouth. The tips of his bangs dripped sweat on Luan like the tip of penis dripped pre-cum into her, but he never moved to wipe it. These were, he knew, the last moments of his life, and he didn't want to distract himself from his love-making with something as stupid as wiping his hair. He had developed a rhythm for sex, and he wasn't going to deviate from it for anything.

Up and down… in and out… that's how it should go.

Every time his cock tried to slide out, her velvety walls greedily held him, tightly and firmly. They desperately tried to keep the blood-related penis inside. But he always managed to break away from her, only to return with a vigorous thrusts that would be rewarded with a sensual moan.

Her legs were wrapped around him tightly, and by now Luan had reached up with one hand to clench his hair. It soon felt to his back, her sharp nails dragging along his skin. He knew that that was going to leave marks, but all he did in response was chuckle.

Something felt different about his sex with Luan. It felt purer, more meaningful, than anything he had before.

His mind went blank as he felt his climax approaching, and so did hers. Eyes rolling in pleasure and face flushed with ecstasy, she cried out her brother's name "Lincoln!" as she came. She felt a spark rush through her entire being; at her womanhood, the walls tightened so severely that Lincoln threw his head back as her orgasm triggered his own. He moaned with euphoria as he buried himself as deep as he could inside her, and let his seed shoot into her fertile womb while she sisterly cradled his head. Their bodies rocked against each other, two dancers making music in the dead of night, before they fell still.

Lincoln, still holding onto his sister, kissed her tenderly on her upper lip. "I love you, Luan," he said, affirming that he cared for her more than anything in the world. Even his own life...

But she didn't need to know that. Her smile, both lurid and pure, let him know that it was worth it. It was worth it all to see that beautiful smile return to her face. Her eyes flickered momentarily before she, exhausted from her first time with a boy, fell to sleep on his bed. Lincoln smiled, and pulled himself out of her. Warm semen spilled from her cunt, but it did little to disturb her sleep. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Luan. I'm glad I could spend my last moments with you."

_This is it_, he realized. _I… I'm going to die now. This was all inevitable from the start. I'm sorry, Luce… I'm sorry I let myself die…_

He lay down on the ground and closed his eyes. A bittersweet smile touched his face. He licked his lips and realized he could still taste Luan's kiss. A tear dripped from his eye; he wasn't ready to die… he was scared to die… but at least he knew love before he passed.

_I can do this now, _he thought. _Take me away._

He lay there for a few more minutes before he realized that he was still alive. His eyes shot open, and he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _Ouch, _he thought as he pinched himself. Nope, it was official, he was still alive.

_Wait, what?_

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you managed to get the final ingredient for your weird ritual thingy?"

"Correct."

"And you performed the whole thing without me?"

"I found out a way to do it by myself."

"And you didn't wake me up for it because…?"

"Sigh. You looked like you needed your sleep."

Lincoln sighed. "Well… I guess that explains how Luan got into my room. You left the door unlocked."

Lucy hissed, angry with herself for forgetting something so essential. She was a master of stealth, how could she have forgotten to lock the door? In any case, it didn't matter; she was just happy to have her brother back. In a rare display of emotion, she threw out her arms and tried to hug him, but Lincoln stopped her at the last second. His expression was very stern.

"Now, Lucy, I hope you learned something from all this."

"That you're a pervert?"

"Well, yeah- I mean NO! About magic!"

"Sigh… I guess I should've mess with something unless I know what I'm doing. And I'm pretty without using black magic, I should have a better self-image."

"Good. With that out of the way..."

The two siblings embraced, holding each other tightly. Lucy especially held on close to her brother; she just barely held back tears. She could still smell the lingering stench of near-death on her brother… she didn't even want to think about what could've happened if Silas didn't come through in time...

Well, he did. And that's all that mattered to Lucy as she let her brother hold her tight.

As for Lincoln... he was happy he could finally hold one of his sisters again without worrying about curses or sex magic. Now that his curse was gone, everything would go back to normal. He could go to school again, he wouldn't have to worry about getting manhandled by his sisters...

_Wait... if Lucy took the curse off me last night... and I had sex with Luan without the curse on..._

Lincoln contemplated that for a moment, before ultimately shrugging his shoulders.

_Eh. This fandom could use more Luancoln anyway._

* * *

**I think I just ran out of energy as I got to the midpoint of this chapter. Finishing it was as satisfying as it was irritating.**

**In less-complainy news, the first chapter of my next story (a Lynncoln fic where Lynn is a vampire and Lincoln is a vamp hunter) will be uploaded early next month (new decade, guys, get hyped! :D). I might also do a small one-shot for New Year's. If I don't, I'll spend that time finishing up Bedding and Breakfast.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
